Welcome To My Life
by kimiko888
Summary: Kagome falls in love with Inuyasha but her abusive father hates hanyous and turns their lives into a hell. Just when Inuyasha lets someone into his life can it come crumbling down?
1. Karaoke Night

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any songs. I got this Idea at 3 in the morning so please enjoy!!:D

**Welcome to my Life**

**Chapter 1: Karaoke night**

Kagome walked into the Karaoke spot her friends had planned to meet. It was thier latest plan to help her get over her recent break-up with Kouga.

Kagome slouched in her seat as she waited for Rin, Sango, Kagura, and Ayame. She didn't want to go but was tired of her friends always nagging her. She didn't want to forget Kouga. He was her first love. She couldn't forget him. No matter how much she hated him for breaking her heart she still loved him.

"Hey, Kagome! You all there?"

Kagome was taken out of her thoughts when she saw Sango waving a hand in front of her face and yelling over the music. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Great! Because we signed you up to sing."

"WHAT!"

"You have a great voice and besides you need to stop moping around and have some fun. Now get up there!" Rin said pushing Kagome towards the stage.

Relunctantly, Kagome got up on the stage and picked out a song. Recognizing one she smiled to herself. _The perfect song for my mood. _She then began to sing amazing the crowd with her voice.

**Miley Cyrus 7 Things Lyrics**

**_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previousb  
Relationship we've shared_**

**_It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothin's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear_**

All eyes were on her with amazement and admiration of her voice. But one pair of amber eyes stood out the most. _She's so beautiful. I'd give anything to be with her. But no one in there right mind will go out with me. _The owner of the eyes thought sadly. Sudenly his ears tuned in to a conversation going on at a table near by.

"uh oh. This song is too emotional for her."

"No Kagura thats a good thing to let it all out. That way she will be able to move on with someone like that gut who is staring at her."

All of the girls turned to see who Ayame was talking about. There was a handsome guy with puppy dog ears on his head and silver hair that reached his lower back.

"Are you nuts! Thats a half demon. Do you know how much Kagome's dad will kill her? He hates half demons."

The girls sighed at the truth in Kagura's words.

_So her names Kagome. Doesn't matter her dad will kill her so might as well forget about it. _The half demon thought as he continued to listen to Kagome sing.

_**The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy**_

Kagome remembered all the fun times she and Kouga had together. She used to laugh all the time with him. But ever since that day she found him kissing his 'friend' in the closet she cried to herself in her room. She felt a lone slide down her face but wiped it away and kept singing.

**_Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hur_****_ts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_**

How could she still love the man who broke her heart?

**_It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology_**

**_Flashback  
_**_She stared eyes wide standing in front of the open closet door to see Kouga making out with his 'friend' Yuri. When Kouga finally noticed her his face was full of shock. She waited for him to say something. Anything. But he stood there dumbfounded holding Yuri. Silent engulfed them. finally Kagome turned on her heel and left. A couple minutes she got a text message appologizing but she deleted it._

**_And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here_**

Now matter how much Kagome wanted Kouga back she couldn't go to him. He was the one in the wrong and she wasn't going back until he was sorry. A tear slid down her cheek again. Kagome wiped it away again though and got into the music more jumping around the stage hyping the crowd.

**_The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_**

Another tear slid down Kagome's cheek. She hated him so much but she still loves him more.

**_Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like  
_****_  
The 7 things I like about you  
You hair, your eyes, your old levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you_**

Kagome looked in to the crowd while wiping away stray tears. Thats when she saw him. His silver hair and cute puppy ears that sat on the top of his head. He had golden eyes that had so much sadnesss it made her heart wrench.

"What a great performance! Who's next?" The announcer behind Kagome said. As Kagome made her way off the stage she saw the mysterious boy make his way to the stage.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked her friends as she took her seat pointing to the boy on the stage.

"Forget about it Kagome he is a half breed. Your dad will kill you. I don't care but I do like to see you living." Rin said taking a sip of her drink.

Kagome sighed. _Am I meant to ever find love? _Kagome then turned her attention to the stage as the mysterious boy began to sing.

**Welcome to My Life - Simple Plan**

**_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_**

**_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_**

**_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_**

**_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_**

**_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_**

**_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_**

**_No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_**

**_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_**

**_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life_**

Kagome's mouth was open at the sadness and anger behind his words. She was filled with sympathy for him. She had to find out who that was she just had to. And she hopped out her seat and made her way to the boy as he stepped off the stage.

"Hey you're a really good singer. Do you have a name." Kagome asked the boy when she finally reached him.

The boy surprised turned around to see who the friendly voice belonged to. Seeing it was the girl he decided to try to get rid of her so she wouldn't suffer. "Why would you care? If you couldn't tell buy the song I chose I'm not everyones favorite person."

"I was just trying to be nice and make a new friend."

"Why? You seem to have a lot already."

"You just seem different. Now can you tell me your name?"

"Inuyasha."

--

**Thats the first chapter of my latest story with a horrible excuse for a cliff hanger. Please Review. Some advice if you listen to the song while reading it really gets you in the story. REVIEW!!**


	2. Transfer Student

Welcome To My Life

**Welcome To My Life**

**Chapter 2: Transfer Student**

_They stood in the field of flowers starring into each others eyes_

_"Kagome." he took a step forward. He looked like an angel with the sun beaming down on his silver locks of long hair._

_"Inuyasha." she took a step toward her angel._

_"Kagome." he took another step forward._

_"Inuyasha!" She broke into a sprint and jumped three feet away from his body with a smile on her face. He caught her bridal style and spun her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their heads began to inch closer and closer. About two inches away from thier lips making contact he stopped and whispered, "I lo-"_

"KAGOME!"

Kagome shot up from her desk to be greeted with 41 laughing students and one furious teacher.

"Wipe that drool of your face and and pay attention! This is highschool Higurashi not kindergarten. NO NAPS!"

Kagome smiled sheepishly and buried her nose in her text book pretending to pay attention.

"What was that, the third time you've been caught sleeping today?" Kagura said leaning over her desk that was behind Kagome.

Kagome just sighed deeply and buried her nose further in her book drowning out her friends laughter. That _was_ the third time today she had fallen asleep in class and every time she had a dream about the same person.

_Inuyasha._ She smiled to herself as she thought of his name. One night of talking and he was all she could think about. She couldn't even fall asleep last night because she was too excited to see him again tonight. She began to fantasize their meeting.

"Kagome can come up and explain this problem?"

Kagome was once again snapped out of her thoughts by the teacher. She looked at the board and practicaly fell out her seat when she saw the long confusing equation on the board. Its not like math was her strong suit to start with.

"Ummm..."

_Brrrriiiiinnnnnggg!_

_Saved by the bell._ Kagome thought as she bolted out the door before her teacher could say anything else.

Happily skipping down the hall because she escaped humiliating herself in class again she didn't notice a locker swing out and hit her in her head knocking her backwards. She waited for her back to collide with the floor but it never came. Instead two strong arms wrapped around her stopping her fall. Regaining her posture she turned to thank the guy who saved her but he was gone.

_That was weird. _Kagome thought as she slowly trudged into her next class in confusion from what just happened. She took a seat in the back of the room and put her bag in the seat beside her saving a seat for Rin and sunk in her seat ready to fall asleep again.

The bell finally rang and Rin slid into the seat behind Kagome.

"Hey Kags, guess what."

"What?" Kagome said half asleep still.

"We go a tran-"

"Good evening class. Today we have a transfer student."

Kagome perked up at the teacher's anouncement. It was the highlight of her dull day so far.

"Please come in."

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

I took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. Why did I let my dad talk me into school.

_You can't impress a girl without an education. _His words repeated in my head. Like I really needed to impress anyone. When they find out what I really am they won't give me the time of day. Besides I only needed to impress one girl and she already accepted me. But an education to support us couldn't hurt. I grabbed the purple rossary around my neck that concealed the demon side of me. I hate this thing its nothing but another damn lie.

"Please come in." The teacher said motioning me to the classroom.

I stepped through the doorway and looked at the faces in the class. I hated them. All those girls gave me some starry eyed look like I was Orlando Bloom. I scanned further back into the class when ther was a crash in the far back of the room.

I looked over to see an overtuned chair and a girl on the floor. Her face was blocked by the desk and her friend beside her was cracking up.

"Higurashi!"

"Gomenasai." The girl said still on the floor

"Now why don't you introduce youself." the teacher said directing her attention back to me.

"My Name is Yash, I like sports and music and i like my favorite subject is math." I recited the rehearsed intro perfectly.

"Well Yash, take a seat."

I knew exactly where to sit. The girl who had fallen had a familiar voice. I couldn't see her face since it was blocked by a book but her friend looked _very_ familiar and I had a good idea the girl was her.

I made it half way there when a hand shot out and grabbed mine. I turned to see a girl batting her eyes at me. If she didn't wear so much make-up she wouldn't seem so slutty.

"Why don't you sit next to me?"

I wanted to protest but I saw the teacher looking impatient and took the seat.

I turned around and looked over my shoulder. The girl's face still wasn't visible but now that I was closer I could make out her friends face. It was one of Kagome's friends from the karaoke bar.

Kagome. I couldn't get the wench's name out of my head. One girl talks to me all night and she's all I can think about. I've got to be hopeless.

**Normal P.O.V**

For the entire class Kagome stayed burried in her book her head spinning in confusion. _'It couldn't be him could it? No he had silver hair. But the name Yash can't be coincidence. Maybe he was the one who caught me earlier.'_

The lunch bell rang and Kagome bolted out the door not even waiting for Rin who had been laughing at the whole situation. Kagome made it about 3 steps out the door before a hand grabbed her by the arm stopping her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The voice sent chills down her back as she slowly turned around.

"Uhhhhh...Lunch."

"Why are you running away from me, Ka-go-me." he said in a taunting voice.

"So it is the obnoxious idiot I met at the Karaoke bar."

"Hey. I saved your ass from falling earlier and you call me an idiot."

"So that was you. What are you doing here anyways?"

Inuyasha hesitated a moment before he answered. Saying "I came here to education so I can support you in the future." wasn't the best move.

"My dad forced me. This thing around my neck suppresses my demon powers." He said pointing to the rossary.

"Too bad. I miss your cute puppy ears." Kagome pouted as she patted his head. "You wanna sit at lu-"

"Yash!"

Kagome cringed at the sound of the biggest slut's voice.

"You wanna sit with me at lunch?"

"Actually-"

"Actually he's eating with me." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's hand. "Lets go Yash."

"So the bitch finally bounced back."

Kagome stopped in her tracks slowly turning to face Kikyo and sent her a death glare. She clutched Inuyasha's hand tighter to keep her from pouncing.

"Watching you mope about Kouga was even starting to bring me down."

_Kouga? _Inuyasha thought confused as the cat fight went on.

"Could of fooled me. A new boyfriend every hour sounds like the regular you to me, Kinky-hoe."

"You-"

"Oh look at the time. Love to talk but hunger calls." Kagome said over her shoulder. "Lets go Yash!" Kagome said yanking Inuyasha out of his confused state and dragging him behind her to the lunchroom."

When they made it to their usual table they were met with wide eyes and opened mouths. Realizing She still had a hold of Inuyasha's hand and she quickly let go turning bright red. Inuyasha on the other hand frowned at the lost of contact with Kagome.

"Everybody this is Yash. The guy I met at the Karaoke bar." Kagome said hoping her friends understood that Yash was really Inuyasha and they did saving her from a complicated explanation.

"So you're the guy Kagome was talking about in her sl...OW!" Kagura yelped after being hit hard in her side. She turned to Kagome who had slid in the seat next to her and gave her a look. "What the hell?"

"What." Kagome said putting on her best innocent look by widening her already big blue-gray doe eyes.

"Don't what me. You just shoved your damn elbow in my-"

"Man am I hungry. Lets go get some food Yash." Kagome said leading Yash to the lunchline.

As they made their way along the slow-moving lunchline Inuyasha asked the question that had been bugging him for a while. "Who's Kouga?"

Kagome's whole body tensed at the question. "He's uhh... just my ex."

"Was he the one you were singing about that night?"

"Umm...yeah."

"So you still love." Inuyasha felt defeated.

Kagome mentally hit herself in the head for singing that stupid song as the last line of the chorus replayed in her head. _You make me love you. _She felt like an idiot.

"NO! That was a few days ago."

"Then what made you change your mind?"

Kagome turned red at the question. "N-none of your damn buisness."

"Fine. No need to get mad."

They continued slowly down the aisle. "So are we still on for tonight?"

"Yep! But only if you come in your real form. Fighting off all those girls is a pain in the ass."

"Do I sense jealousy?"

"N-n-no!"

"Then why are you stuttering?"

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you red?"

"I'm not!"

"Then why-"

"Stop interrogating me!"

"Okay,Okay. I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Yeah."

"Alright see you then."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To sit with my friend Miroku. His dad owns the Karaoke bar." Inuyasha pulled out some money and paid the lunch lady. "Besides sitting with just you girls makes me look gay." and then he picked up his tray and left shooting Kagome a big smile leaving her blushing a deep red.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**I finally finished this chapter and the next one will be up no later than tomorrow I promise thats when things begin to heat up. Hope you enjoy!!:D**


	3. What Daddy Don't Know Won't Hurt

Welcome To My Life

**Welcome To My Life**

**This chapter would of been up yesterday if I hadn't decided to play video games and if my friend hadn't emailed me about book reports that we were going to have to do for next year. But its up none the less so ENJOY!!:D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: What Daddy Don't Know Won't Hurt**

"What should I wear?" Kagome asked frustrated standing in front of her open closet had an hour left before Inuyasha came to get her and she had no idea what to wear. Her friends were over to help but their idea of helping supposedly was laying around.

"Why do you care so much about one little date to the Karaoke Bar anyways." Ayame asked laying belly-up across Kagome's bed. She already knew the answer but wanted to hear Kagome admit it.

"I don't care. I just want to look nice."

"Sure. Then why did you keep mumbling his name in your sleep. Inuyasha...Inuyasha."

"Shut up Kagura!"

"Oooh. What kind of dream were you having?"

"Its not like that at all, Rin."

"Give it up Kags you like him." Sango said spinning in Kagomes desk chair.

"I do not!"

Her friends all sent her doubtful looks.

"Okay...It think I'm...I'm in love with him." Kagome yelled finally giving into her feelings. "Ever since that one night I can't get him out of my head. He is annoying as hell but i still like-"

"Love." Ayame interrupted

"But I still love him."

"Awww. Ain't that sweet" Ayame cooed. "Kagome is finally experiencing true love."

"Well then its time to get you ready for your big date!" Sango yelled hopping out of her chair and giving a Superwoman pose. After stumbling around from her dizziness she ran to Kagome's closet and started throwing clothes everywhere. Soon the rest of the girls joined in and Kagome watched in horror as they destroyed her room.

* * *

After 50 minutes of arguing the girls finally settled on a light washed jean mini with an aqua tank over-lapped with a white and aqua graphic tee topped with a pair of white air forces. Her wavy hair was worn out and bounced around her mid back. Her makeup consited of a light blush, pink lipgloss, blue eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara.

"Perfect." Rin said stepping back admiring Kagome.

"So when does lover boy get here?" Kagura asked flopping backwards on Kagome's bed.

"He's supposed to-"

_Tap. Tap._

Kagome looked over at her window and groaned. "Its probaly Hojo again." Kagome walked over to her window picking up a brush on the way.

Hojo was Kagome's next door neighbor who had developed a crush on Kagome and wouldn't leave her alone. He would throw rocks at her window and start to sing love songs way off tune. He was another reason she didn't get any sleep last night.

Stepping to the window Kagome slowly opened it and chucked her brush at his head hearing a satisfied thud."Leave me the hell alone! Get this through your damn head, I don't like you!" She slammed the window shut when a voice caught her attention.

"What the hell is your damn problem!" yelled an angry voice from below her window.

Kagome froze at the voice. It didn't sound at all like Hojo's high pitched girly voice. This voice was much more deeper.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered ignoring the giggles of her friends behind her.

"Duh. I came to get you but if you're in a bitchy mood I can come back later."

"No! I just thought you were someone else."

"Keh. If you opened your damn eyes you would see me. Stupid wench."

"What did you call me?"

"A stupid we-"

"Shouldn't you two be leaving now?" Ayame cut in not wanting to hear the two argue anymore.

"Yeah hurry up before your dad hears your big mouth."

Kagome had the intention to yell at him but decided he was right and kept quiet. "How am I supposed to get down?"

"Jump."

"Are you nuts!?"

"Just hurry up before we get caught. I'll catch you."

Giving a wave to her friends Kagome hesitantly stood on the ledge of her window. Shutting her eyes tightly she leaped off the window colliding with Inuyasha. Inuyasha hadn't expected the force to be so great and she knocked him both to the ground.

Opening her eyes Kagome realized she was she was on top of Inuyasha in an awkward position and quickly rolled over blushing madly.

Inuyasha smirked. "Why'd ya get up so fast?"

"Perv."

"Keh. You obviously haven't met Miroku." Standing up Inuyasha reached out his hand to Kagome helping her up. He kept a hold of his hand as he led her off her lawn. "I parked around the block so your dad wouldn't hear."

In the bedroom her friends stared at the two in disbelief and silence.

"She actually loves _him?_" Kagura said breaking the silence.

"Love is unpredictable." Sango said

"A little too unpredictable." Ayame said still staring in disbelief at the retreated couple.

"One minute they're arguing and the next they're holding hands." Rin said

"Weird." They all agreed in unison.

* * *

"No way. No freakin way." Kagome squeled as she and Inuyasha rounded the corner to find a red harley waited to be riden. "I love mortorcycles!"

"Good cause thats my ride." Inuyasha said mounting the mortorcycle. He looked at Kagome who was still admiring the paint job and rolled his eyes. "Get on already."

Kagome got on behind Inuyasha and placed the helmet he had handed her on her head. Leaning forward she wrapped her hands around Inuyasha's torso tightly. "Ready to go!"

Inuyasha sped off in the direction away from city lights sending both of their hair flying.

"I thought we were going to the Karaoke Bar again!" Kagome yelled over the roar of the motor

"Change of plans." He yelled back keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

Deciding she liked surprises Kagome dropped the conversation and burried her head deep into Inuyasha's back enjoying the sensation she got of being close to Inuyasha.

After about 20 minutes of driving they finally came to a stop at a beach. Kagome hopped off the bike and looked over the empty beach in awe of how the moon refected on the ocean. Throwing her shoes and socks off she ran into ocean.

Getting off his bike Inuyasha looked over to where Kagome had ran. He starred as she tiptoed by the tide wind blowing her hair around her small frame. She turned him around and sent him a bright smile. _Wow._ Was all he could think as he took in her beauty.

"Are you coming in?" Kagome asked snapping Inuyasha out of his daze.

"Yeah. One second."

Kagome blushed slightly and turned her head when Inuyasha began to strip down to his boxers. He then ran into the water and dove under.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called after he didn't come up for a while. Not liking the idea of being alone at a beach at night she went down to where the water reached her knees to get a better view.

"Inuyasha?" She called again. Her mind started freaking out that there was a kidnapper in the water and it was coming to get her. _I'll never watch scary movies with Kagura again. _she thought still freaking out.

"Inu-" Kagome was in the middle of calling for Inuyasha again when a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her under. Kicking and punching Kagome finally got free and raised her head above the water spitting out water and eyes wide with shock/fear.

"Ahhhhh!" Kagome yelled trying her best to run out the water. "Help! Kidnapper! He-"

Kagome was cut off by the sound of laughter behind her. Spinning around she saw Inuyasha clutching his stomach.

"You think this is funny?" Kagome asked motioning to her soaked clothes angrily.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said still laughing.

Furious, Kagome splashed water at him and laughed as some got in his mouth and he choked on the bitter taste of salt water.

"Now thats funny."

Giving ger a sly smile Inuyasha dove back under the water and swam towards Kagome. Not wanting to be pulled under again Kagome tried her best to run, lifting her knees high but Inuyasha got her. This time he got her from the front and hauled her over his shoulder. Kagome pounded on his back shrieking/laughing for him to let her go. He lifted her high above the water and threw her in. Finally surfacing Kagome sent Inuyasha an evil look. "You'll pay for that." she said as she made her way towards him and tackled him under the water. And with that the water war began.

About two hours later they came out of the water exhausted and spitting out salt water.

"I'm freezing." Kagome said as she shivered with wet arms wrappped around her.

"Here put this on." Inuyasha threw his red jacket at Kagome as he slipped into his jeans.

"Thanks" Kagome sniffed as she put Inuyasha's warm jacket over her wet body. She burried herself deep into it and took a deef whiff of his scent smiling to herself. She then tilted her head to the sky.

"Wow. They're beautiful."

Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome a followed her gaze to the sky.

"I used to watch the stars with my mom all the time before she died."

"Really?"

"Yeah she would point out different constellations to me." Inuyasha said eyes still staring up at the stars. "I miss her. She was the only one besides my dad who even cared about me."

Kagome directed her gaze towards Inuyasha. "I'm posotive other people care about you."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and met her symapathetic eyes.

They stayed like that for a while lost in each others eyes. Slowly they moved closer together. Kagome's heart started to quicken as their lips got nearer to each other. She could practically feel her entire body tingling and their lips hadn't even touched yet. About an inch apart where Kagome could feel the warmth of Inuyasha's breath, Inuyasha turned his head away.

"I can't."

Kagome searched his face for a reason but his bangs covered his eyes.

"If you're with me your life will be nothing but a living hell."

"Then I'll live that life."

"But your dad..."

"Won't know." Kagome said determined to reasure Inuyasha it would be fine. The thought of not being with him broke her heart. Even if she only met him a few days ago she had to be with him. It was one of those things that where you just met your sole mate and it doesn't matter how long you've known each other, you're just destined to be. She'd go into depression if he refused her.

"I don't want you to suffer, Kagome."

"I won't."

"You can't predict the future."

"Dammit! Why can't you accept that I want to be with you!?" Kagome yelled as hot tears of confussion,anger, and hurt began to form in her eyes just waiting to fall.

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome with watery eyes and immediately felt guilty.

"I want to be with you but I don't want your dad to hurt you. If any harm came to you because of me I would never forgive myself."

"What my dad doesn't know won't hurt." and without waiting for another protest she smashed her lips on Inuyasha's. Her were shut tight and few tears slipped down her cheeks as she desperately tried to get Inuyasha to understand her feelings.

Inuyasha was in shock but he quickly relaxed as his long desire was answered. He placed his hand on the back of her head, fingers tangled in her hair drawing her closer. Surges of electricity shot through them as they kissed with more passion. Inuyasha slid his tounge along the bottom of Kagome's lips asking for entrance which she happily granted and let their tounges get tangled together.

Finally breaking the kiss Kagome smiled at Inuyasha happily. She Snuggled close to his side and rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her holding her close. Kagome reached and hand up to his ears and rubbed them gently as Inuyasha growled softly in comfort.

"Don't worry. As long as I have you I won't suffer at all." Kagome whispered as she continued massaging his ears.

"Its impossible for me not to worry. I love you too much."

Kagome was taken back by his words. She had to do a double take to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Then looking into his amber eyes she smiled. "I love you too, Inuyasha."

They sat that way for hours watching the stars in the sky, just enjoying each others company untl finally they decided they had to head back.

When they finally made it back to Kagome's house Inuyasha took her back to her window and Kagome began to slide out of Inuyasha's jacket.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving back your jacket." Kagome said as if to say 'duh'.

"Keep it."

Kagome smiled brightly as she slid back into his jacket. Giving Inuyasha a goodbye kiss she closed her window and watched as he walked towards where he left his bike and drove off.

Yawning Kagome got ready for bed. Slipping into her oversized t-shirt Kagome slid into bed. Grabbing the red jacket that had been discarded on her floor she she placed it beside her and took a deep whiff of Inuyasha's manly scent. She then drifted off into a deep sleep with dreams full of Inuyasha.

**So theres chapter 3!! Hope you liked it and if you did please review!! **


	4. Abused

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Welcome To My Life**

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry soooooooooooooo Sorry about the long wait but I've been busy with bookreports other stories and swimming but I finally got time to get to this one. Anyways heres chapter 4. ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 4: Abused**

Kagome woke the next morning praying last night wasn't a dream but once she saw Inuyasha's red jacket beside her she smiled and hopped out of bed. Turning on her stereo Kagome danced in front of her closet to Untouched by The Veronicas as she contemplated what to wear.

Examining her closet closely Kagome finally decided on a pair of perfect fitting dark washed skinny jeans and red tank overlappped with a white t-shirt that had swirls on the right side making their way up and eventually faded into an orangy-yellow. She pulled her hair into a side ponytail and put on some red hoops. Her makeup consisted of eyeliner, mascara, and some ruby red lipgloss. She then slipped into Inuyasha's jacket and smiled at her reflection.

Making her way downstairs she grabbed a piece of toast as it popped out of the toaster and made her way to the door. She turned the knob when a hand grabvbed her wrist pulling her back and slamming her into the wall. Kagome yelped at the pain that was sent through her back causing her toast to drop from her mouth. A hand wrapped around her neck and squeezed tightly.

Slowly looking up Kagome met furious eyes of her tempermental father.

"You damn whore." he seethed through his teeth and back slapped her across her face causing blood to come from her lip. "I tell you to stay away from hanyous and you date one!"

Niran had only saw a glimpse of Inuyasha's hair but immediately thought it was a hanyou.

Kagome eyes widened a bit at her father's accusation being right but fought back. "What are you talking about?" she managed to weeze out.

"Don't fuck with me! I saw you sneak off!"

" It was just a friend."

"You lying wh-"

He was cut off by the doorbell. Pushing Kagome to the floor roughly he went to to answer it. Before opening the door he glared at Kagome with a busted lip. "Go clean yourslf up."

Without a word Kagome slowly got up and walked to the bathroom.

Opening the door stood Inuyasha in his human form.

"Hi I'm here to pick up Kagome."

Niran looked Inuyasha up and down. "And who the hell are you?"

"Yash. Kagome's b-"

"Bye Daddy!" Kagome said emerging from the bathroom with fake happiness. She had healed her lip with her miko powers. She grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him out the door before anymore questions could be asked.

When they made it to Inuyasha's motorcycle. Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "What the hell was that all about?" He asked crossing his arms. When Kagome finally looked up at him he could see her unshed tears and unconsiouly wiped away the tears that were at bay to fall.

"Whats wrong." He asked

"Nothing." Kagome said sniffling and giving him a small fake smile which he saw right through.

"I'm not stupid Kagome. Now tell me what the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Not here." She replied side glancing at the window of her house where she saw the blinds quickly shut.

"Why _not _here?" Inuyasha was loosing his patience. Why couldn't she tell him what was wrong so he could fix it already?

"Would you just take me to school!?" She yelled out in frustration.

Inuyasha snarled a bit a the at her temper but climbed on the bike and let her wrap her thin arms around him. The hostility between them make it impossible to enjoy the close contact between them.

When they arrived at school kagome immediately hopped off the bike and tried to hurry before Inuyasha could question her. She was almost up the front steps when a hand lashed out and grabbed her wrist firmly. Kagome tensed up as she had a flashback from this morning but relaxed a bit when she saw Inuyasha's concerned eyes.

"Talk." he demanded not letting go of his grip.

"My dad saw us sneak out." She whispered quietly but Inuyasha caught it and looked at her in shock.

When he said he didn't want her to get hurt he was thinking emotionaly like being disowned or kicked out of the house.

"He only saw a glimpse of your hair though so I tried to convince him it was his imagination." Kagome lied not wanting Inuyasha to worry to much. She didn't even know how much he saw.

"What he do? Lock you up in your room?" Inuyasha guessed. Since he didn't see his ears she couldn't get kicked out without any proof.

Kagome lauged bitterly at Inuyasha's naive guess. "You have no idea."

"So then why are you in such a bitchy mood? Its not like you were caught we just have to be more careful next time. Being grounded isn't the end of the world."

"I'm not grounded."

"Then WHAT!?" Inuyasha was getting annoyed with Kagome. "You should be a little happier. You're starting to bring me down."

Kagome snapped. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes dangerously.

"Well _sorry _that my morning _beating _is bringing you down." She hissed quietly so neighboring students wouldn't hear. If her dad was reported she might as well kill herself than die to the hands of her father.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's shocked face and leaned in close to his ear."

"I don't get grounded I'm abused." She then pulled away and marched up the steps leaving a shocked hanyou in disguise to stand on the steps looking at his girlfriend's retreated form.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

For the rest of the day Kagome didn't feel like talking at anyone. She kept to herself most of the day. Her friends already knew what happened because of her want for solitude. Inuyasha had tried to talk to her but Sango told him it was best if he left her alone for right now. They had once tried to help Kagome out, but she proved to be more stubborn than a pack mule.

Instead of catching a ride home with someone Kagome decided to walk home. She ended up wandering around town and stopping at stores and a diner since she knew her father wouldn't cook. When she realized it was almost her curfew kagome went into a panic and she ran all the way home.

When she reached the door to her house she hesitantly opened it. Taking a peek to make sure the hall to the stairs was clear kagome slowly crept in the house. She then made a dash up the steps and to her room door without being caught.

Letting out a sigh of relief kagome opened her door but stopped when she saw her dad sitting in her desk chair surrounded by 6 empty beer bottles. He had another one in his hand and his eyes were bloodshot red. Kagome could smell the alchohal in her father's breath from where she stood.

Kagome visibly trembled in fear as her father slowly stood up and made his way to her with a crazy look in his eyes. Kagome knew it would be bad especially when he got drunk.

She slowly backed out of her room and ran to the steps. She had to get out of the house. She made it half way down the steps when she mis-stepped and was sent tumbling down the remainder of the steps until she came to a painful stop at the end of the stairs.

"You're late. Ka-go-me." Her father slurred approaching Kagome's fallen form.

Kagome looked up in terror as he took another slug of beer before raising a fist over her weak body and made contact...over and over again.

No matter how hard she prayed as she was being hit no one came to her rescue. Her painful cries wen unheard by the neighbors. She was hopeless.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Once again I'm really sorry about the wait but I was kinda clueless on what I wanted to happen. I didn't want to continue writing without having a plan and end up giving up BUT luckily I got the whole storyline planned so this story WILL NOT BE CANCELED!! PLZ REVIEW!!**


	5. Together

Hey y'all it's been a loooooooong time since I updated this story

**Hey y'all it's been a loooooooong time since I updated this story. I realized it when I was cleaning my room and I found the notebook for this story. I wrote the actual next few chapters like 2 or 3 months ago but never got to updating. Well I got the time now so ENJOY CHAPTER 5!!**

_**Welcome To My Life**_

**Chapter 5: Together**

Inuyasha was dressed in all black and his silver hair was tucked under a black hat as he crept across the lawn of the Higurashi's. He tried to leave her alone but he couldn't do it any longer. She was _his _girlfriend after all and if they knew she had an abusive father what since does it mean to do nothing.

When Inuyasha reached the tree near Kagome's room he jumped up gracefully landing on a branch close to Kagome's window and slowly lifted it. He slid into the room and looked over at Kagome's bed to see her asleep with her entire body except the tip of her head covered in her blanket.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief and was about to leave when the smell of dried tears and blood past his nose. He quickly moved over to Kagome's side and pulled the cover off her.

He stood still and examined Kagome's body in shock. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped shirt that exposed her once flawless arms to be covered in cuts and multiple bruises. He lifted her shirt above her belly button to see more bruises all purple and blue. He looked down at her legs to see them in the same condition with a few bits a glass inserted in a few of the cuts.

Inuyasha growled. _'He did this' _He looked down at Kagome's face full of hurt and sadness and his eyes blinked red as his growl grew louder. _'I'll kill him.'_He thought as he turned to exit Kagome's door when a hand latched onto his.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sleepily as she rubbed sleep from her eyes and sat up releasing Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha lost the red in his eyes at her voice. "What happened?"

Kagome looked down at her bruises and cuts and a single tear slid down her cheek.

"I…I came h-home l-l-late and he was d-drunk" Kagome said trying to keep her sobs back and made her voice tremble. Her mouth moved to say more but no sounds came out. She couldn't say another word before the sob escaped and tears poured from her eyes.

"Shhhhh." Inuyasha said circling his arms around the crying girl and held her close.

"If I hadn't been so stubborn to go home with you this wouldn't have happened. M-maybe I deserve…"

"Don't even think that way." Inuyasha said tightening his grip on her. "You don't deserve this. You deserve so much better. I should have been here. I'm sorry."

"Inuyasha…." Kagome whispered cuddling deep into his warm embrace.

"You need to get some sleep."

Inuyasha let go of Kagome so she could slip back under her covers. He then bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead and turned to leave when Kagome grabbed the edge of his shirt

"Please Stay."

Inuyasha looked down unsure. What if they got caught?

"He won't find out. He'll have a bad hangover and won't wake up till two and won't get up till 3." Kagome answered as if she could read his mind

She scooted forward so Inuyasha had enough room to slide in behind her. Inuyasha slid under the covers and buried his nose in Kagome's hair enjoying her scent as he slowly drifted to sleep with Kagome securely in his arms.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

7:00

_Beep Beep._

Kagome woke at the sound of her alarm clock going off. She cracked her eyes just a bit and reached to turn it off only to be surprised to see it crushed by a clawed hand before it retuned to its position, wrapped around Kagome's waist.

Kagome turned her head so she could see behind her and came nose to nose with a sleeping Inuyasha, who wore a faint smile. She giggled lightly when she realized he crushed her alarm clock unconsciously.

She looked down at her arms and noticed the cuts and bruises and sighed when she would have to leave Inuyasha's warmth to heal herself. Kagome tried to remove herself only to have Inuyasha tighten his grip. Kagome huffed and tried to wiggle herself out but Inuyasha held her closer. Kagome narrowed her eyes with determination when Inuyasha's tired voice cut in.

"Kagome…go to sleep."

"But Inuyasha I have to heal myself and we're gonna be late for school."

"But Kagome, I'm tired." Inuyasha whined into the crook of Kagome's neck causing her to giggle.

"Inuyasha." Kagome tried to wiggle again.

"Just five more minutes."

Kagome knew she had to get up but she couldn't help wanting to never leave his protective embrace, so she gave into his plead.

"I guess a few minutes wouldn't hurt."

Inuyasha Kagome on top of him causing her to gasp a bit. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and frowned a bit at the cuts covering her arms. He took one arm and began to set light kisses on each bruise or cut setting each a fire.

"Inuyasha…."

Inuyasha looked up to Kagome's face and they just stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds.

Enough seconds to fill the room with lust.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Well there you have it latest update for welcome to my life. Now the following is a preview for a story I'm not sure if I'm gonna publish and I want you're thoughts.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**Story Preview- All I wanted**_

_All I wanted was a good book. You know a little Romance, Supernatural maybe. Like the book I jut read last week, Wicked Lovely, which was a really good book. Or maybe a good adventure with violent action and a dash of romance. A good hurt and comfort like Key to the Golden Firebird, now that was a really good book. Maybe even some unwanted or forbidden love or a great mystery. Possibly a great awesome high school drama like Girl v. Boy._

_Basically all I wanted was a good lengthy book to last me through Spring Break. I didn't want to step into one of those books and experience the heartache at first hand. I didn't want to experience hurt and love, just read it. I didn't want a job at the library and I certainly didn't want to meet _him. _The cause of my problems._

_All I wanted was a book! Why throw this plot in my face and make me live it? I just wanted a damn book! Is that too much to ask? All I wanted was a book._

_At least that was what I thought was all I wanted._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**This came to me when I was looking for a good book to read. All the books mentioned above are real and you should really check them out. I'm on the sequel for Wicked Lovely. Please review on Welcome to My Life AND the preview.**


	6. Too Much Time

Alright I was so excited to find out I have a 85 in math instead of a C

**Alright I was so excited to find out I have a 85 in math instead of a C. It may be a really low B but its still not a C. Now only to convince my mom that. Anyways I have a ton of test tomorrow so I had little homework and my math grade turned my day from hell upside down so I decided to update. YEAH!!!!!! Now let's begin…..Chapter 6 of WTML!!!!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 6: ****Too Much Time**

9:30

Kagome's eyes began to crack as the sun from her window hit her face. Her eyes slowly came into focus and she was faced with a bare chest. Immediately, Kagome sat up on her elbows for support and noticed clothes spread all over her floor.

"Shit, Shit, Shit." Kagome mumbled to herself as she slipped out of Inuyasha's loose grip and out of bed with the cover wrapped around her body. She quickly slipped into her pajamas and then healed the bruises on her and went to wake up the sleeping hanyou who was half covered by her sheet.

"Inuyasha?" she yelled hitting him upside his head.

"What?" he mumbled drowsily as he slowly sat up wiping the sleep from his eyes. When he finally actually opened his amber eyes they almost popped out his head when he noticed the mark between her shoulder and neck.

"What?" Kagome asked noticing his shocked look.

Inuyasha only made one step away from the bed before Kagome turned bright red and quickly looked away. Inuyasha then realized his mistake and slid into the boxers that rested at his feet before continuing towards Kagome.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked walking up behind Kagome and slowly turned her around to get a better look at the mark. "Do you know what that means?" he asked touching it lightly.

"What, what means?" Kagome asked frantically running to the bathroom across the hall. She looked into the mirror and almost fainted when she noticed the mark. She dated plenty of demons to know it was a mating mark and that she would be bound to Inuyasha for life.

'_Now where is the bad part in all of this?'_

"I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha began to apologize when Kagome returned to the room. "I didn't even realize I did it last night. I was just lost in the moment. You probably didn't want to settle down yet though. We are only 18. Damn I screwed up big time and now you're stuck with me…and dammit I'm so sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to"

"You mean you didn't' want to mate me?" Kagome asked a bit hurt.

"No!" Inuyasha said a bit too quickly. "I really wanted to mate you but you didn't even have a say and we aren't even out of high school…and, and damn."

"Inuyasha its okay I wanted…"

"No its not! I took complete advantage of the moment and-"

"Okay for one if I allowed us to do..._ it_ then it obviously means you didn't take advantage and second of all, what makes you think I don't want to be your mate?"

"Does that mean…"

"Yes!" Kagome answered with an eye roll as if it was obvious. "I would have told you sooner if you didn't start all the talking and how it was all your fault."

"Sorry."

Kagome stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. "I love you, and this is nothing you should be sorry about."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her head in return. "I love you too."

"I know." Kagome said pulling back and flashing him a broad smile. "Hey, Inuyasha….what time is it?"

Inuyasha picked up his cell phone from the floor and flipped it to check the time.

"9:55"

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled loudly causing Inuyasha to flinch. "You said five minutes that was waaaaaay more than five minutes! School started an hour ago!"

"Well I don't think you can mate somebody in five minutes." Inuyasha stated bluntly.

Kagome didn't seem to hear though as she ran around her room in panic trying to straighten things up, throwing Inuyasha's clothes at him when she stopped when realization finally hit her.

"What am I gonna wear?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in disbelief as she ran to her closet. He couldn't believe after mating and being late for school all she cared about was her clothes. Were all women really like they say? Clothes freaks?

"I'd say a turtle neck to hide your mark. I can think of a couple of people who wouldn't be happy about that." Inuyasha said casually flopping back on the bed to watch his mate tear her closet apart.

"I'll take this, this, this and…this." Kagome said emerging from her closet with a curve hugging dark blue turtle neck, a flouncy black mini skirt, dark blue stockings, and a black mini vest to go over her turtle neck. She looked up at Inuyasha in disbelief when she saw him relaxing on her bed with his eyes closed in content.

"Why are you still here?"

"I can't wait for mate to get ready and take her to school."

Kagome smiled a bit at the word mate but quickly snapped out of it.

"You can't if she has a passed out dad on the couch and you're standing in your boxers needing to get ready for school yourself."

"Fine." Inuyasha huffed as he hopped her bed and made his way to the window. "I'll be back in five minutes though." He said just before he jumped out the window leaving his clothes behind letting his silver hair shimmer in the morning sun.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked into her bathroom to get ready.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

20 minutes later Kagome walked out of her shower wrapped in her towel. She opened her door and jumped back in surprise when she saw Yash sitting on her bed in baggy jeans and a midnight blue shirt with dark purple accents and his rosary resting on his neck.

"What are you doing here?"

"I said I'd be back in 5 minutes. Now hurry up and get dressed."

"I would if you would get out."

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen all of you before." Inuyasha mumbled to himself but Kagome still heard.

Kagome turned bright red with embarrassment and anger as she went over to Inuyasha and pulled him off her bed and put him in front of the window.

"Out." She ordered pointing out the open window.

"No." Inuyasha said putting his back to the window looking down stubbornly at Kagome.

"Yes"

"No"

"Now"

"Nope"

"Inuyasha…." Kagome said in a threatening tone. Inuyahsa could sense the anger in her voice but didn't back down despite his conscience yelling at him to give in and calling him a cocky idiot.

"What?"

"Out!"

Kagome then pushed Inuyasha out of her window for him to fall in the bushes. She then slammed her window shut, locked it, and closed the curtains so Inuyasha couldn't see.

"Cocky bastard." Kagome murmured under her breath as she hurried to get dressed.

Later Kagome finally emerged from her front door with her hair in a messy bun, sporting a pair of knitted slipper like black boots that went half way up her calves, and long earrings dangling from her ears and a bagel in her hand. She walked up to the sulking boy on his motorcycle with leaves in his hair and handed half her bagel to him.

She looked up at his scowling face and put on a pout sticking her bottom lip out.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"Whatever." He mumbled taking a bite out of the bagel.

Kagome sighed heavily and climbed on the back of the motorcycle wrapping her arms tightly around him and smiled when she felt him relax before she buried her head into his back as the sped off into the street.

They arrived at school at 10:55 and quickly ran into the building towards their history class hand-in-hand.

"Its good to see you two finally decided to join us." Myoga stated when the tow burst through the classroom door panting slightly. "Take your seats quickly." He ordered as the two went their two separate ways.

Inuyasha took a seat two rows behind Kagome, beside Kagome who was giving Inuyasha a sly grin.

"So why are you and Miss Kagome late and holding hands?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"What are you trying to get out lech?"

"I'm trying to ask did you….share a special moment with Kagome?"

"None of your damn business." Inuyasha retorted hitting Miroku ending the conversation.

Two rows ahead of Inuyahsa sat Kagome in between Sango and Rin who were passing notes.

**So why are you late?-S**

_I overslept-K_

_**How can you oversleep? You ALWAYS set you alarm-R**_

_Yash broke it when the alarm went off- K_

Kagome learned to use Inuyasha's human name incase the note ever got into the wrong hands.

**Yash? What was he doing there at 7:00 in the morning?- S**

_Shit. _Kagome curse mentally for writing that.

_He usually gives me a ride to school. We are dating…..remember?-K_

_**Okay he got there a 7:00 but you guys didn't get to school until almost 11:00. What happened in the four hours in between?-R**_

**OMFG! Did you guys…..-S**

_No!-K_

So she was lying. She didn't want her friends to know she mated Inuyasha just yet. She thanked Kami she didn't have Kagura or Ayame in this class who would have been able to smell Inuyasha all over her. He assured her by the time she ran into them at lunch they would only smell his scent if they put their noses right by her neck.

_**Then why are you late?-R**_

_Because…_

Kagome didn't get to finish her answer before the note was snatched from underneath her hand. Kagome looked up to see the short history teacher looking at her angrily.

He then looked down at the note and Kagome blushed deeply at the conversation that was on the note. Her blush deepened- if possible- when she realized the whole class was staring at her in curiosity.

"I'll let you choose Higurashi. Should I read this note aloud or let you explain why you are just getting to school at eleven when Yash was at your house at seven to pick you up?"

_Damn Myoga. _Kagome cursed to herself as she buried her head to hide her tomato red face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**I never really planned for mating to be this early but I just went with it because I couldn't think of how to get them alone again later and how to fill the space between that time so I just sped up the story by a whole 2 chapters. This is good because I can't wait till I get to my favorite chapter, Juliet. See I'm so far ahead I already know the name for the last or 2****nd**** to last chapter. Whatever just be sure to REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	7. Posotively Moody

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha....I know, I feel the tears too.**

**Hmmm.....I'm pretty sure its been a long time since I last updated soo.....I decided to update. I mean I have 2 weeks off of school so why not update since I have all the extra time.**

**Chapter 7: Posotively Moody**

Inuyasha snuck into Kagome's room at three in the morning to make sure she was okay. It has been a week since they mated and Inuyasha has come to Kagome's early every morning to check up on her. He couldn't sleep right knowing her abusive father was in the other room drunk and could cause harm to his mate. The thought of it sent his blood boiling and he had to fight hard to keep his demon side in check when he didn't wear the rosary.

This morning though he didn't see his mate peacefully sleeping in her bed and immediately began to worry. He was about to turn the entire house upside down when he heard a noise coming from the bathroom across the hall. He silently ran across the hall and burst the door open to see Kagome leaning over the toilet.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up slowly to see Inuyasha looking at her worriedly

"What happened? Did he-"

"No. No no. He's on a buisnes trip. I just woke up suddnely naseous." Kagome tried to stand but stumbled a bit but Inuyasha caught her before she fell to the ground, her head still leaning over the toilet.

"Are you sure, you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm f-"

Kagome didn't geet to finish as she quickly bent over and took another dry heave into the bowl and Inuyasha hurried to pull her hair away from her face.

"You..." Inuyasha started rinsing out Kagome's mouth then picking up Kagome carefully bridal style and she burried her head into his chest. "Need to get some sleep."

When they reached the bed Inuyasha pulled down the covers and set her down gently before securely tucking her in. Inuyasha then sat beside her and watched her carefully, running his clawed hand through her hair.

"Inuyasha?" Kaogme asked sleepily.

"Hn?"

"Why are you here?"

"I come in everynight."

Inuyasha watched in confussion as Kagome's eyes flashed from weak to anger.

"You stalker?" she yelled sitting up suddenly."

_'What the hell!!!'_

"What you go through my draws for some little panty raid? Give Miroku an idea of what you hit!"

_'She's deffinately lost it now.'_

"No to check-"

"Oh don't give me that sincerity bull shit! You're so..... yuck!" Kagome now was standing up and pacing her room.

_'She's nuts.'_

"K-kagome?" Inuyasha asked unsure and terrified of the moody girl.

"I don't want to hear it!"

"I'll just leave then." Inuyaha sain now near the window when Kagome suddenly stopped and turnedto him with glassy eyes.

_'Shit. First she's pissed and now she's going to cry.'_

"You'going to leave me?"

"K-kagome..."

"If you don't really want me..."

"I do. I do." Inuyasha answered quickly circling his arms around Kaogme to assure her and felt relieved when she melted into him.

"Then will you stay with me for a while? My dad is gone for a week on his buisness trip."

_'A week alone with Kagome....'_

"Kay."

Inuyasha then walked over to the bed and slid in pulling Kagome close to him and she snuggled close to his body before he covered them with Kagome's pink blanket. Kagome buried her head deep into Inuyasha's chest and quickly fell a sleep. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief at the sound of Kagome's light snoring announcing the mood swings were over....for now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha felt the suns rays beat down on his face and his eyes flickered open. He stretched out his body and then placed his hands behind his head and glanced to his left where Kagome laid.

There Kagome was looking up at him wiht her big blue-gray eyes and a small smile. She was on her stomach and propped up on her elbow she moved up so she was close to his face and pressed a light kiss on his lips.

"Good morning, sleepy." she purred into his silver ears while rubbing them.

"Morning Kagome." Inuyasha answered giving her a peck on the lips before looking at the clock. It was 6:55, only five minute before Kagome's alarm was schedueled to go off. Kagome never woke up before the alarm though and then would hit snooze 3 times before finally giving in.

"Well aren't you up early."

"Just wanted a little extra time."

"For..." he prompted.

"I don't know, something....fun." Kagome walked her fingers up Inuyasha's toned stomach giving him a seductive smile. She then moved her hand to rub his ears again.

Inuyasha bit his lip to restrain the urge to give into Kagome's suggestion.

"What about school?" he managed to get out after settling his hormones. They couldn't be late for another first period. Kagome already sucked at math and soon she might not even be able to graduate.

"What about it?" she asked completely lost in showering his face in kisses.

"You...wanna....graduate...right?"

"Just five more minutes." Kagome quoted the exact same line Inuyasha used on her to have her ending up with a mate. Not that she was complaining at all.

"Kagome...." Inuyasha's self .control was slipping as ahe worked her hands up his shirt.

"Daddy's not home, there's always summer school, and I'm feeling _much _better."

A flashback of Kagome leaning over the toilet last night shot Inuyasha out of bed remembering she still may be sick despite what she said.

"Kagome no. You..."

"Are you .....rejecting me?" Kagome's seductive eyes instantly turned glass and frowned, hurt.

"What!?" Inuyasha was confused. "No, I was jut saying-"

"What are you saying!?" Kagome asked narrowing her eyes angrily. "I got morning breath, messy hair, I'm ugly!"

_'she's baaaack'_

**_'and ready to rip your head off.'_**

_'oh great return of the conscience.'_

Inuyasha was beginning to get annoyed with all the accusations.

"Look Kagome, if its like your time of the month and you're just really pissed I'll...."

"I'm not PMSing!" Kagome snapped angrily as Inuyasha inched for the window ready to make a run for it when she completely lost it. "I haven't gotten my period in..in.."

_'it was on the 17th last month when it came....today is the...the...'_

_"_Inuyasha, whats the date today?"

"It's the 25th of March."

_'HOly shit! I'm eight days late. EIGHT DAYS!'_

"Umm...you should go get ready." Kagome said gesturing Inuyasha to the window. She had to get him out of her house so she could check. Just to make sure that it was all in her head. There was no way she could be..... No no way. They used protection, right?

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked skeptical of yet antoher of Kagome's on going mood swing.

**_'Don't question just run! She can flip on you any second!'_**

"Okay....I'll be back soon." Inuyasha then lept out the window leaving Kagome to rush to the bathroom and search her cabinets for the desired item.

She found under her sink in the very back and pulled it out triumphantly smiling widely. She kept it there just in case when she was dating Kouga and now it would actually turn out somewhat useful.

She quickly took it and waited impatiently for the three minutes to pass. How could this happen. What would happen if it turned out posotive. Her school life-though she was failing-her friends, her family.....her family? All she had was her dad.

Her abusive drunk dad who amazingly kept a job. Her dad that beat her daily and eventually will find out.

He was going to kill her. Her and her baby. Her and Inuyasha. Her future family washed down the drain because of her prejudice father.

But she didn't know the results yet. Kagome looked at her clock to see three minutes had finally passed and she hesitantly picked up the pregnancy test.

two red sticks crossed each other perpendicularly, announcing that Kaogome was indeed pregnant.

Kagome backed herself up to the wall and slowly slid down the pregnancy test trembling in one hand and the other clutched her stomach protectively. Tears poured down the side of her face and Kaogme bit her lip trying to hold back the heart retching sob threatening to escape her throat.

Her and Inuyasha's bundle of joy rested in her belly and it could all be ruined because of her father. Abusive father who could cause her to have a miscarriage. Her short-tempered father who could kill her and her baby. Her prejudice father that will kill Inuyasha and ruin all her dreams.

Her father could ruin everything. That was another thing she was posotive of.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_okey dokey, all done!!!! Hoped you all enjoyed and aren't too mad a me taking forever to actually update. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!_**


	8. Blurt it Out

**_Loooooooong time no write. two months exactly actually. yeah I know I'm pretty lazy with this song even thought I have most of the story all in my head I'm too lazy to update. I was actually typed this whole thing up last weekend but then I was half way through and saved and all of a sudden they said I wasn't logged in and I lost half my data. Talk about pissed off. I'm actualy recovering form a week of H.W overload so this chapter may not be all that for chapter 8 of WTML!!!!_**

**_Welcome To My Life_**

**Chapter 8: Blurt it Out**

Kagome stood in front of the mirror ruffling her bangs and slapping her cheeks once more. She ran her brush through her hair one more time before examining her eye makeup to make sure there was little evidence of the bags that had begun to form under her eyes. If there was any evidence Kagome was prepared to tell Inuyasha that it was due to the crazy amount of h.w she had recently been given instead of the truth that she had been agonizing over how to tell him yet again.

She had planned it all that she was going to tell Inuyasha as soon as she saw him. She didn't want to be like those girls who waited forever-a months not forever- to tell their husbands or the ones who are afraid that the father won't except it and runaway without even thinking of asking if they felt that way. She knew that Inuyasha wasn't going to leave her but she didn't want him to catch any traces of her agony though because he would get all worried.

Her main issue now was to not chicken out and how exactly she could tell him. She had already tried the thing where you leave a whole bunch of hints like a rattle but Inuyasha thought it was one of the toys she kept from when she was little and laughed. Or cooking an entire dinner made up of baby name foods like baby corn like Kagome tried to the first week when her dad was out of town but Inuyasha just thought of it as irony. She also couldn't be all blase about it either. Kagome knew that she was horrible at stuff like this. She even tried it though too one of their late night escapes Kagome started to tell him but chickened out the last minute. Trying to say stuff like, "Isn't the weather nice oh and I'm pregnant." just didn't go well with Kagome at all.

Kagome picked up her toothbrush and carefully layered the toothpaste on it before shoving it into her mouth and brushing her teeth in thought.

She didn't really have to tell him _today. _Her dad left for another trip for 2 days and Kagome wanted to enjoy Inuyasha's company with her just for a bit before dropping the bombshell. That didn't sound like a bad idea actually. She wouldn't have to worry about her dad just yet and a little fun with Inuyasha wouldn't hurt. Yeah that sounded....

No!

This was exactly what Kagome knew would happen. She was chickening and now was trying to talk herself out of having to tell Inuyasha. She was hopeless.

Kagome bent over the sink to spit then rined her mouth out smiled. She heard her window sliding open from across the hall and she could smell him from where she stood. She knew your sense stegnthen when you're pregnant and even with a hanyou birth things don't happen _that _fast. Kagome didn't linger on the thought long as she worked up her courage.

She bit down on her lip out of nervousness and soon realized the blood starting to form neatly on her bottom lip. Kagome knew her teeth weren't sharp enough to cause blood to form that quick and she grinned tightly to see a pair of extremely sharp vampyre teeth(the teeth before your molars). Was it her imagination or did her teeth strangely resemble Kagura's? Kagome didn't bother to think too much more about it. She had more important things to tell.

Kagome looked at her entire reflection again before nodding in reassurance and sucking in her breath. There was only one way to get this over with. Blurt it out without thinking at all.

Kagome exited the bathroom and walked into her room to see Inuyasha standing as Yash with something int his hand. Kagome didn't let her mind wander to long on the object before she looked up to meet Inuyasha's golden irises with determination.

This was it.

"Inuyasha I'm-"

"I know and I'm really sorry."

Say what?

"What?"

"I figured it out with all the mood swings and then how you could smell the fish from the cafeteria yesterday from like a mile away. I'm really sorry."

Thank god he knew. Now Kagome didn't have to go through the trouble of telling him and could get right to buisness on what they were going to do about her dad.

"Inuyasha look its okay. Its really not-"

"No Kagome this is _not _okay." Inuyasha snapped at her. "I should of told you this before we had....had it. I don't know what I was thinking."

Kagome was starting to get confused. She was pretty sure you didn't have to tell them that there was a chance that she could get pregnant. It was common sense. All those years of health, weird parent conversations and sex ed didn't go in one ear and out the other.

"Wait. What?"

"Any demon of a dog decent mates for life." Inuyasha looked seriously into Kagome's eyes making sure she understood before continuing. "That means if we mate with a human and out live her we go into a state of depression and sometimes even die. To prevent that the mate sometimes transforms into a hanyou or demon themselves." He looked at Kagome hesitantly before stating the obvious. "Kagome, you're transforming."

_'Trans....forming.' _Kagome drawled out the word slowly in her head. _'Okay, I'm a transforming and I'm pregnant. What else can go wrong?'_

"Oookaay..." Kagome looke wide eyed in disbelief into space before blinking a couple of times. "Well that explain the bloody lip." Kagome then snapped out of her dazed mode and started frantically pacing around the room. "What am I going to do!!!!"

Not only will she have morning sickness to deal with but how the hell was she going to hide that she was transforming and pregnant when all those damn demons smell a change in her scent or when ears start popping out of the top of her head! On the bright side this would be a perfect reason as to why Kagome wouldn't have to tell Inuyasha just yet about the pregnancy.

**_'Chiiiiiken!'_**

Kagome ignored her conscience's comment as she continued pacing her room.

"Kagome calm down." Inuyasha said standing in front of Kagome holding her down so she was leaning against the wall and staring at Inuyasha's face hyperventilating. "I got a rosary made for you. It should hide all signals." Inuyasha said lifting the dark blue beaded necklace so it dangled in front of her face.

Kagome looked up into his eyes and smiled lightly. Inuyasha would always know how to fix this kind of stuff. She let Inuyasha slide the rosary on around her neck as she played with the ends of his hair and she could feel the fangs in her mouth begin to retract.

"I'm always going to be here Kagome." Inuyasha smiled down at her before kissing her lightly.

He just said it. He wasn't going to just ditch her after she dropped the bomb of how she was pregnant. All she had to do was say it. Just blurt it out. There was no other way Kagome was going to be able to do it. Its already been a month and her dad could only go so long with out hitting her. She was going to need protection and someone to help her figure things out. She needed Inuyasha.

"I'm pregnant." Kagome spat out quickly before her mind caught up to what she was saying.

The room was deafly silent and Kagome could hear every little thing that scuttled around the house. The hidden ants, the hum of the fridge, and the ticking of the clock from downstairs. In the silence it sounded as if the music was at full volume as Inuyasha stood frozen in front of Kagome his hands on his shoulder.

"How long?" he asked in a daze not even blinking.

"About a month and a half. Almost two." Kagome whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I tried." Kagome startd immediately trying to defend herself and started babbling off. "I did try! With the rattle and the whole meal made of baby foods and then that time at the beach when we were talking about bands and I was like 'hey inuyasha' and you were all 'what' and then I just chickened out. I'm not good with this stuff Inuyasha!" tears for unknown reasons began to streak her cheeks and Inuyasha wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.

"Calm down Kagome." Inuyasha tried to calm her though he was going crazy himself inside his head. He was going to be a dad!

"I can't calm down Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "My dad! My dad is going to kill me! What if I have a miscarriage?!" Kagome began to crumble to the thoughts that have haunted her for the past month. She clutched to Inuyasha's shirt as if it was her life support. "I don't want to give it up, Inuyasha." she whispered to where it was barely audible.

Inuyasha only squeezed Kagome closer to him as he let the possible consequences run through his mind.

"I swear I won't let anything happen to you Kagome. I swear." he whispered into her hair.

"I know. I trust you Inuyasha."

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_Not the best of chapters but there aren't that many upbeat chapters really coming since this is one of my serious drama's. Just tell me what you think in a review please as long as its not a flame._**

**_~Kimiko888~_**


	9. Found out

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **_

_**So I was lying around watching Baby Mama-LOVE THAT MOVIE-and I was like 'Oh Crap! I have to update this story.' So yeah. Now I'm on the laptop watching TV and updating this story for all of you great reviewers. Now for WTML CHAPTER 9!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Welcome To My Life**_

**Chapter 9: Found out**

"Did you know that by month four for human pregnancies you'll stop having morning sicknesses?" Inuyasha asked from his spot at the kitchen table in his hanyou form.

It was the day after Kagome told Inuyasha she was pregnant and Inuyasha took it very serious. Serious as in a whole hell of a lot more possessive than he already was. In the halls or whenever they went out he kept his arm thrown over her shoulder and her body close to him, threatening everybody to stay away from her with only a bearing of his teeth and a glare. Since Kagome's dad was out Inuyasha would come home with Kagome, helping her through mood swings and helped scrub the house with Clorox when she thought she smelled something rotten. He had even got a book from his parent's library to tell them everything about the stages of pregnancies.

"Thank Kami." Kagome said from her position in front of the stove. "And since this is most likely a hanyou child I'm going to guess I'll stop blowing chunks around month three."

Kagome was in her own on-the-way hanyou form as she cooked Inuyasha and herself dinner. The only change besides fangs and stronger sense of smell was that Kagome's nails were beginning to grow and harden. The change she really wanted though was enhanced strength or even speed. That way she could fight her father back. But just as luck would have it she's stuck with only physical changes for the moment.

"You won't have to worry about getting really fat until month five at least." Inuyasha said flipping through the book still. "But for you maybe three and a half or four months."

"Are you going to think of me as fat?" Kagome asked whipping her head around to glare at him.

"Guess mood swings start early." He said smirking up at Kagome.

"INUYASHA!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Inuyasha waved off, apologizing as he kept skimming over the pages still. "Oh, look at this. It says here you boobs are going to get even bigger." Inuyasha read smiling a wide goofy grin.

"You are such a pervert. I'm giving you a limit on the time you're allowed to spend with Miroku." Kagome stated as she heaped food onto the two plates. "Order up."

Inuyasha looked down at the array of vegetables and pita bread as swirling spirals a steam reached his face causing moist to rise. He then looked across the table in disbelief. "I thought we bought some ramen yesterday when we went shopping."

"We did. If you weren't so busy looking for perverted stuff in that book though you would have read that healthy food and vitamin C is very good for the baby. You also would have known that exercise is good so that's why we're taking a walk in the park later."

"But I'm not the one with the baby so I can have ramen. And I don't want to walk in the park later." Inuyasha declared crossing his arms over his broad chest."

"Inuyasha, you said you would support me and taunting me with those damned noodles is definitely not support." Kagome said defiantly as she began to shovel food into her mouth.

"But Kagome," Inuyasha whined. "Ramen has some vegetables."

"You said you'd help me through this." Kagome reminded, impatience hinted in her tone.

"B-"

"YOU GOT ME PREGANANT O YOU CAN GET OFF YOUR CRAZY RAMEN ONLY DIET AND SUFFER EATING HEALTHY FOOD FOR ONCE!"

Inuyasha stared at the red and steaming Kagome when she finally finished in horror. He _really _hated her mood sings the most.

'_Bigger. She'll get bigger boobs.'_

"Fine." Inuyasha huffed as he lifted a spoonful of vegetables and held them at eye level studying them cautiously. He lifted his nose to sniff them when he saw Kagome glaring at him from across the table.

"It's not poison. Eat it."

Inuyasha scrunched up his nose before shoving the food in his mouth, trying not to gag on the taste of healthy food touching his tongue and tormenting his taste buds.

"Thank y-"

_Ding Dong._

Kagome stopped mid sentence at the ring of the doorbell and hopped up searching the kitchen for her rosary. She swept the cabinets clean, looked in the cracks, and even checked the fridge. She came up empty every time.

"I could've sworn…"

_Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong._

"Who the hell is that!?" Kagome yelled angrily at the quick ringing of the bell.

"Calm down." Inuyasha said getting out of his seat and slipping his own beaded necklace over his head. "I'll get the door and you can go look upstairs."

"Thanks." Kagome gave Inuyasha a quick kiss before running up the steps.

Inuyasha walked over to the door that was now being pounded upon and opened it only to be shoved to the side by four obviously pissed off girls.

"Move lover boy!" Sango demanded as she pushed past him and the other girls simply followed in suit moving him over to the side.

"Where's Kagome?" Rin asked poking her head inside of the living room, searching.

"She's –"

"She's upstairs." Kagura informed, leading the four girls up the stairs with her nose, stomping loudly up the stairs, shaking the entire house's structure. Inuyasha contemplated whether he should leave due to the rising amount of estrogen –and the fact there was a moody pregnant girl and four pissed off ones – but when he figured Kagome would only be angrier at him and decided to follow.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted as she threw open the door to Kagome's room to see Kagome with her head shoved under the bed, searching. "You are not going to believe what that two-timing –"

"Bastard!"

"Son of a Bitch!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"-did now." Sango finished after each girl put in their own insults."

"What did K –"

"He hit on Ayame!" Rin blurted out cutting into Kagome's question.

"WHAT!" Kagome shouted her head yanking out from beneath her bed.

"We were at WacDonalds when he…. Oh. My. God."

"When did…"

"What the hell?"

"What happened to you?"

"Shit."

Kagome's head snapped to Inuyasha who had murmured the last comment and looked for an explanation as to why he let the four crazy friends of hers upstairs and what the hell everyone was gasping at. He only made a motion to his head and patted where his silver ears usually sat. Kagome slowly moved her hands up the sides of her head, making a sharp intake of air when her hands couldn't grasp her ears. She forced her hands to continue its journey through her hair until they ran into a pair of soft triangles resting on the top of her head.

"It's only been two months." She whispered in disbelief. Claws, fangs, ears, better hearing and smelling. It was all going so fast! She hadn't even formed a noticeable bump in her stomach.

"There's no limit on it." Inuyasha said as he maneuvered past the shocked girls to comfort Kagome.

"What doesn't have a limit?" Rin asked, completely confused.

"The rate at which –"

"YOU'RE TRANSFORMING!!" Ayame announced to the world, all the pieces finally clicking in her head.

"Duh." Sango bluntly stated as she kept studying Kagome up and down, still confused a bit. "But how?"

"You transform sometimes when you mate but…"

In a flash Rin was shoving Inuyasha to the side again and pulling down the neckline of Kagome's shirt revealing a red crescent shaped mark in the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"Kami!"

"You mated!"

"And didn't tell us."

"When?"

"Where?"

"How did you keep this away from us for so long?"

The constant yelling and gasps and bombardment of questions were making Kagome go mental. A.K.A mood swing central. The pounding of her ears from all the yelling was killing her and question after question was making her head spin as if she were in the middle of a math test. Her vision was starting to blur and her anger was boiling, her ears emitting steam.

'_Here it comes.' _Inuyasha thought as he noticed Kagome's hands curl and eye twitch. _'3…2…1…'_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

They all stared at Kagome in fear. Kagome was usually the calm one and only got seriously pissed at people who deserve it. She only snapped on her friends when she was totally stressed from cramming. This loud, easily angry Kagome was new to them.

"What did you do to Kagome?" Kagura asked breaking the stunned silence, glaring at Inuyasha.

"She's just transforming. Hanyous aren't the most patient people in the world and you guys playing twenty fucking questions ain't helpin' her."

"Well wouldn't you like to know what's going on if your friend starts growing ears?!" Ayame yelled hysterically making wild motions above her head.

"And she has a mate mark." Sango added.

"For more than two months!" Rin pointed out loudly.

Kagome looked at her friends and Inuyasha bickering about her as if she wasn't standing _right there. _Did they not just hear her blow her to? What did she have to do to get some attention around here?

"Maybe if you would shut up…"

Kagome began to wonder why her situation was stressful for everyone else. She didn't remember Inuyasha and her friends being the ones to get pregnant and ears popping out of the top of her heads. They didn't have the crazy father who was prejudice. So why the hell were they all freaking?

"Maybe if you let us talk to her we'll shut up."

"Well maybe she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Just move you possessive jerk!"

"WOULD YOU ALL STOP!?" Kagome shouted again trying to get their attention again they finally turned to listen to her. "You guys aren't the ones that are transforming or pregnant so will you all just shut up?! I already have a head –"

"PREGNANT!"

'_Oh shit.' _

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Originally I wanted to make this longer but I am so brain dead so reactions to Kagome pregnant will have to wait until the next chapter b/c I really can't think at all. I know you are ready to slice and dice me but before you pull out that knife, REVIEW!!**_

_**The button is right here!!**_


	10. Disguise

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**_

_**Long time no write. On the bright side though it didn't take me as long as usual. I usually give y'all a 2 month wait. So I guess this isn't as bad…I guess. Whatever just be sure to review. The title of the chapter was chosen b/c all their real thoughts are under a disguise and of course the blonde wig thing. Now to chapter 10 of WTML!!!!!!!!**_

_**Welcome To My Life**_

**Chapter 10: Disguise**

"PREGNANT!" All four girls shouted loudly in shock.

"Pregnant! Who's pregnant?" Kagome asked looking at all her friends with wide eyes as if she didn't know what they were talking about. She was met with silence. She let out a nervous laugh. "Well that didn't work."

"Way to go Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. "You almost had it."

"Shut up, Inuyasha." Sango ordered looking at him with narrowed eyes before turning her attention to Kagome her heated glare softening. "Why didn't you tell us?" Her voice hinted that she was hurt of not being in on the secret.

"Well I was planning to…eventually." Her friends gave her hurt looks and she went into a rant to explain herself. "But, I just told Inuyasha yesterday and it took me two months to build up that courage and then my dad and school and…and…I just don't _do_ confrontations!" Kagome finished off, cowering into Inuyasha's chest. She _really _didn't do confrontation.

There was silence.

"Kagome…" Rin started, trying to break the silence, but trailed off at a loss for words as she looked at her frazzled friend.

"I know I'm a coward and need more courage and I should have told you all and that I should see a psychiatrist for my fear of confrontation and…" Kagome's ranting came back as her nervousness took over her.

"How long is this going to go on?" Ayame whisper asked Kagura as Kagome went on with her ramblings.

"…And I need to tell the truth and be more…"

"Who knows," Kagura answered. "Maybe it's a pregnant thing."

"I feel bad for Inuyasha."

"And I—"

"KAGOME!" Sango cut in to Kagome's rambling in her loud booming, attention grabbing voice, and gave her a sympathetic look. "It's okay."

"Yeah Kags," Rin agreed. "At least you told us before…" Rin trailed off uncertain if she should finish her sentence. Kagome was already in break down mode and Rin was unsure if she was ready to face reality.

"Before your dad came back." Kagura finished boldly for Rin. "Now we can help you out. You know sleepovers, place to crash."

"Oh." Kagome looked at the ground. She always knew her dad was going to come back, and get drunk, and go on rampages but she constantly forgot just how horrible his rampages were. She sniffled once before lifting her head and giving her friends a slight smile. "Yeah, um, thanks."

"And,"Ayame spoke up in a cheery voice trying to bring everybody from a bad mood. "We can all go shopping for maternity clothes."

"Uggh," Kagome groaned before quitting Inuyasha's embrace and collapsing on the bed. "I don't want to think about being fat."

"This sounds like a conversation just for y'all." Inuyasha stated before slipping from the room. He has heard way too much of Kagome being fat and it's only been a day. Kagome was going to kill him if he made one more comment anywhere close to her weight and he rather not take the chance.

"You're not really fat." Sango insisted taking her usual seat in Kagome's swivel desk chair. "It's not your fat pushing your belly out; it's a brand new baby!"

"So getting fat—bigger," Rin corrected when she caught Kagome's pained face." Is really only one of the many steps of bringing a happy new life into the world." She concluded.

"Just like labor." Ayame pointed out a grin on her face as she and Kagura took their spots on Kagome's bed beside her and Rin assumed position in front of the bed on the floor, her feet stretched out in front of her. Just like old times, as if the whole pregnancy thing didn't scare them at all.

Boy, where they all great actors.

"That's not a funny topic." Kagome scolded from her bed laying belly up staring at the ceiling. "Its gonna hurt like hell."

"Mmm-hmm." Kagura agreed. "So I assume you want to be drugged."

"Knock. Me. Out."

~0~

"We're going to be here bright and early tomorrow morning." Rin clarified as Kagome pushed them towards the door. It was pass ten o'clock and as much as Kagome loved her friends it was time for them to get the hell out of her house.

"She means around eleven because she can't get up before ten." Sango explained laughing as Rin hit her arm.

"Okay, yeah." Kagome said inching the door closed slowly giving her friends one final smile before closing the door completely. As soon as they all heard the click of the lock their smiles fell.

"Ho-ly _shit_." Kagura spoke, her eyes bulging from their sockets. "Kagome's pregnant."

"And mated."

"And transforming."

"I think I'm gonna faint." Rin said fanning herself. She then turned to Ayame giving her a stern look. "You better catch me."

_Thud._

"I think it would have been better to catch Sango." Kagura commented looking down at Sango's motionless form.

"Oops."

~0~

"I thought they would never leave." Inuyasha commented as he took off his rosary and shirt and promptly throwing it to the ground. He then stripped down to his boxers before taking his spot on the side of Kagome's bed, the one closest to the wall. He watched as Kagome quickly slipped into one of his shirts way too big for her.

"Yeah I—" Kagome glared at Inuyasha's discarded clothes on her floor. "Get those up." She demanded and watched as he removed himself from her bed and folded them neatly on her desk. She then climbed under the covers to join Inuyasha. "Much better." She mumbled as she turned to face Inuyasha.

The two stayed like that for a long time just staring at each other. Kagome lifted her finger to trace the bridge of Inuyasha's nose. It continued down the side of his face, his neck, and his chest until her hand came to a complete rest on his heart and Inuyasha's own hand covered her small fragile one.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke softly, just barely above a whisper. Her eyes looked up to meet his golden ones and they wavered a bit.

"Yeah?" He circled his arms around her waist drawing her close.

"I'm scared." She choked out before burying her head into Inuyasha's bare chest. Her tears streamed down his chest and he cradled her close to him. "He comes back tomorrow."

"Shhh," Inuyasha whispered into her hair, smoothing it down. "Its gonna be okay."

How? He wasn't so sure, but you can't tell an emotional pregnant girl that. What he did know was that he'd die before he let something happen to Kagome. Let alone their soon to be child. As far as he knew he was never letting Kagome get hurt again. Never.

"I know." Kagome lied between her tears. She didn't know and that's what terrified her. Where the hell her life was going to be tomorrow? She had no idea. If there would even be a life by this time tomorrow all was a mystery.

"The past is yesterday, tomorrow's a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why they call it the present." Inuyasha recited.

"You've been watching Kung Fu Panda again." Kagome mumbled into his chest her tears stopping as a small smile pulled at her lips. "Freak."

"That is a good movie." He protested in a light tone as he pulled back so he could see Kagome's face. He moved his thumbs across her cheeks to wipe away her tears, his hands cupped her cheeks and he brung her face to his, their lips connecting.

Kagome instantly relaxed and all worry momentarily left her body as she closed her eyes and snaked her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Their lips slowly pulled apart. "I'm gonna miss this." Kagome mumbled her head burying into Inuyasha's chest again.

"What's to miss? As long as you keep your window unlocked I'll be here every night."

"But—"

"But nothing." Inuyasha declared before bringing Kagome even closer to his chest. As he did this Kagome's foot brushed against something round and wooden.

"Wait a second." Kagome lifted from the bed and felt around the bottom of it blindly in the dark. Finally her fingers graced the wooden object and she pulled up from beneath her covers.

"Found your rosary."

"If only I found it sooner." Kagome mumbled as she tossed it across the room and listened to it hit her desk before falling back onto her pillow and cuddling close to Inuyasha. "Would have saved a whole hell of a lot of time."

"Just be glad you found it." Inuyasha whispered into her ear, his eyes slowly drooping. "You'll need it tomorrow for your big shopping trip."

"Uggh…" Kagome groaned.

Inuyasha chuckled and moved his hand so it rested on the slight bump in Kagome's stomach. "I don't think you're fat Kagome."

Kagome was quiet for a while. "Thanks," she whispered into his chest, a smile forming.

"I would say more of a pleasantly plump."

"Inuyasha!"

~0~

"I really need a disguise." Kagome mumbled under her breath as she looked around Soon2Be, terrified someone would recognize her.

Soon2Be was a small store where soon to be mothers bought maternity clothes and baby clothes, toys, car seats, strollers, diapers, wipes. It's basically pregnant lady heaven. But Kagome still had yet to feel the immense joy of being here.

"Kagome, you looked absolutely ridiculous in that blonde wig." Ayame commented as she flipped through a rack of clothes until a bright pink top caught her emerald eyes. "How about this?" She asked holding it up in front of Kagome.

Kagome slapped her hand away from in front of her. "Put that away!" she hissed surveying the store again. "Its going to be hard to say we're shopping for a friend's mom's baby shower if you hold the clothes up in front of me! We're trying to keep this a secret." She finished off whispering.

"It's going to be so hard to imagine you pregnant." Sango sighed in a motherly way cocking her head to the side. "You're so grown up." She sniffled.

"Shut up." Kagome muttered as she kept looking around the store anxiously.

"Maybe we should go with a black top." Rin suggested flipping through clothes. "You know the slimming properties of black."

"Are you calling me fat?" Kagome snapped at Rin, narrowing her eye.

"Calm down Moody." Kagura stepped in. "You're not fat but you're going to be. But when you aren't able to see your toes, remember: I'm not fat, I'm pregnant. This is just one—"

"Stage of bringing a happy new life to the world." Kagome finished with a roll of her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know." It was her friends' speech they drilled into her head to help her cope with her growing issues of her weight. Even if the bump in her stomach was barely noticeable she was very self conscious about it. "I know."

"See," Rin said with a smile. "You're getting better." She finished, tossing a black top into the cart.

"Please save me." Kagome quietly prayed.

"I think we have enough." Sango stated looking at all the supplies they had collected over the past two hours. "We should head to the dressing r—"

"Isn't that Ms. Miyagi?" Ayame cut in staring at the entrance of Soon2Be at their science teacher in shock.

"I told you we needed disguises!" Kagome cried out, throwing her hands in the air before thinking it would be better use if they covered her face.

"Well we didn't know any of our teachers still got pregnant." Rin retorted in a hiss.

"Oh ew, I've seen Mrs. Miyagi's husband. Aww crap. I'm having some _bad _mental images." Sango shuddered. "Get them out, get them out, get them out!" she squealed as if there was a bug in her hair.

"My blonde wig would have saved us." Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"Well this is just going to have to do." Kagura exclaimed before shoving Kagome into the center of the circular clothes rack and then covering her up with clothes that were hanging up. The rest of her friends then went to go seek refuge in their own clothes racks.

'_How in the world did I get here?'_

Oh yeah, she lost her damn rosary.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Wow that took some time. I had the end part planned for a while but I couldn't get everything else to work out. At first I was going to do a flashback kind of thing and go to how they escape their science teacher but this way was better. Anyways just glad I get this done. REVIEW!!!!!!**_

_**~kIMIko888~**_


	11. He's Back

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**_

_**Okay, I had this written out on paper along with part of the next chapter but my parents decided to take a trip to florida dumping me and my sister at my grandma's house. So even though there was lots of monopoly playing there wasn't a computer so I didn't get to update until today. At least I updated though. Anyways this is Chapter 11 of WTML!!!! ENJOY:D**_

_**Welcome To My Life**_

**Chapter 11: He's Back**

'_Ayame's on lookout and Kagura and Rin are on decoy duty. I'll text u when the coast is clear.'_

Kagome read Sango's text, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. When did, "Let's go shopping for maternity clothes!" turn into Mission: The Great Escape? She had her rosary and their cover story—it was semi-believable—what was the point of hiding? In fact wouldn't hiding just make them more suspicious looking?

'_We had a cover story and I'm not in semi hanyou form. No need 2 hide.' _Kagome quickly text Sango back. She then waited for a minute or so, while Sango seemed to question her logic from a billion angles. Her cell phone finally buzzed to life in her hand.

'_Ur no fun ____'_

Kagome simply smiled before peeking through a space between clothes to make sure nobody was at her rack or looking at it with interest. When she saw that most customers were basking in the joy Soon2Be offered elsewhere, she slipped out of the rack and into space that allowed her to stretch her limbs. Then noticing Rin standing by the cart filled with "pregnant lady" clothes, Kagome walked up to her.

Rin's eyes grew two sizes. "What are you—" Rin was cut off by the vibrating of her own phone and frowned at the message. "Mission abort. Kagome's being a smarty pants," she read aloud and looked at Kagome just as Kagura appeared behind her. "You're really no fun," she pouted.

"And thank Kami for that," Kagura stated as she leaned against the cart I for one, am not into talking to teachers out of school, let alone at a _maternity _shop. Hell, as if they don't torture us enough at school, now they have to input the fact that they still do _it _when they show up here." Kagura's entire face scrunched up and she fought the urge to gag. "Disgusting."

"Don't say that," Ayame said as she and Sango joined the group. "Maybe she's out shopping for her friend's mom's baby shower and went a little overboard and bought an entire carts worth too."

All five girls glanced down at the cart practically overflowing with clothes. "Maybe we should get out of here while we're still lucky." Sango suggested casting a wary look to Ms. Miyagi who had her back to them. They all nodded in agreement.

"I just want to hurry up and get home," Kagome stated as she pushed the cart towards the register. "The sooner I get home the more time before I have to go get _him._"

Kagome's stomach churned with just the thought of him being back. Today at four Kagome was supposed to pick up her dad from bus termainal. This was the only time she got to use his car even though he wa gone and it just sat in their driveway, untouched, and she was a much safer driver than he would ever be. She drove his car around once when she was sixteen and when he saw the mileage he he absolutely flipped on her.

Kagome really just wanted to shove all the clothes in her closet and spend the rest of her day with Inuyasha before her abusive father pulled her away from him.

"NEXT!" The sound of the checkout lady snapped Kagome out of her inner thoughts and she moved the cart forward.

Kagome chewed at the bottom of her lip nervously as she watched the prices of her clothing add up. Her fingers graced the crumpled hundred and twenty dollars she had stuffed in her pocket. She saved up money over the years of babysitting when her father was away. She had a pretty big chunck of it in her pocket and she had a feeling that it wasn't going to cover her clothing fee.

She suddently felt an arm thrown over her shoulders and she turned to her left to see Ayame giving her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry Kags, just breathe." Kagome gave her a half-hearted smile in return as Ayame's arm slipped from around her shoulders.

"213.82," the clerk read off the register before looking at Kagome expectantly.

Kagome's face paled and before she could even ask for her to take off some of the items, Ayame smaked down two hundred dollar bills and then looked at Kagome. "The twenty, please."

Kagome smiled at her friend through her shock, greatful and unsure weather she should take it our not, all at the same time. Still she handed over the twenty and while her clothes were being bagged she turned to Ayame. "You really didn't have to do that, I could have paid most of it. Really."

"I wanted to."

"I'll pay you back, I swear."

Ayame smiled and shook her head. Kagome was such a virtuous one. "I live with my filthy rich grandparents who spoil me to death, its no big deal. Besides, I let you pay for some of it so stop arguing with me." She saw Kagome's small smile and turned her so she was facing all her friends. "We got your back, Kagome" Her clothes were done being bagged and each girl grabbed at least one bag.

"Its help, Kagome," Sango smiled a bit at her friend's unsure face. She knew help wasn't something her home life offered. "Take it."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome placed the last piece of clothing in her closet and then grabbed her now empty Soon2Be bags, looking for a good hiding place in her room. If she just disposed of them in the trash her dad would find them and would be very unhappy to learn of her little shopping spree. She found that out the hard way.

"Inside the mattress." Kagome mumbled to herself, making the final decision. She moved over to her bed and lifted a corner of her sheet that revealed a small hole, just big enough for her hand to slip through, in her mattress. Kagome took one bag at a time and slipped them into her mattress.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Kagome instantly jumped at the sound of the unexpected voice, her heart breaking speed limits. When she turned to see silver hair, doggy ears, and amber eyes, she slowly relaxed. Just knowing the fact of knowing he would be back today made her extremely jumpy.

"I'm just getting rid of the evidence." Kagome answered Inuyasha's question as she put the last two bags into the hole and pulled her sheet back, covering her secret hiding space.

Inuyaha moved from the window to sit himself down on the bed, watching Kagome intently. "You need any help or something?"

Kaogme stood in the middle of her room, surveying every inch of it. "N—yes. I do need you to do something for me." She hurried over to her dresser and yanked a drawer open before shuffling through its contents and pulling out three of Inuyasha's oversized shirts she would sleep in. "You'll have to take these home until the next buisness trip." She walked over to Inuyasha and handed over his clothes before climbing up on the bed to sit beside him.

"Sure." He dropped the shirts into his lap. He hated these days. Everyday her father was home was a day Inuyasha couldn't be with her every second, protecting her. He hated the feeling of not being able to help her. Every second she was at home there was a chance she and now the life resting inside her could be killed. These thoughts tore him to pieces and ripped his heart out and filled him with anger for the force that was threatening both his mate and pup.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's tense face and his fist clenching by his sides. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips and he calmed, but only a bit. She then laid her head down on the hanyou's lap and let his clawed hands run through her ebony locks.

"I hate him," Inuyasha grounded out, his eyes dangerously narrow. "I hate him so much."

Kagome stayed quiet, but agreed with Inuyasha whole heartedly. She hated the man, who didn't even deserve the right to be called father, took out all his anger of her mother's betrayl out on her. A father was a figure who showed love and kindness to his child and that was something Kagome hadn't been receiving for the past couple of years.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha's wary voice intruded her thoughts and that was when she realised she had tears falling down her cheeks. Kagome instantly sat up and wiped her tears away with her arm before casting Inuyasha a weak smile. "Sorry, I was just…thinking." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and set her in his lap, enveloping her with his warmth. "You're still coming tonight, right?"

Inuyasha burried his head in the crook of Kagome's neck, taking a deep whiff of Kagome's scent so he could store it in his memory until later that night. "Yeah."

Kagome smiled at the movement of Inuyasha's lips on her skin. "Promise?"

Inuyasha tightened his grip around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer aginst him. "Promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Kagome!"

A bright smile spread across Kaogme's features, betraying her instincts to cringe and go running to safety. As her father jogged towards her, his own smile adorning his face and suitcase in hand, she also ran to him, full speed.

It was the well practiced meeting she had been using ever since she was sixteen and started picking him up from the terminal. It was made to look like they had ben separated forever and were overwhelmed with so much emotion they had to run, as if the distacnce between them was too big for them to wait for it to be crossed at a normal gait. Cue that music. It was a total Hollywood moment and a big fat lie. But with a father like hers, Kagome's life was full of lies.

"Daddy!" Kagome shouted with false enthusiasm just before her father wrapped hi arm around her, bringing her close to his chest. There Kagome's face was covered and she let the grin slip and she scowled deeply at the smell of his sweaty pits and bad aftershave. She hated this man and did not want to hug him.

"Great acting." Niran's cold voice that could freeze an entire savannah—his normal voice—whispered into Kagome's ear. "You may stay untouched tonight." HE laughed as he felt Kagome shiver in his arms.

It was some sick, twisted game they have been playing over the years. When Kagome did something right she was rewarded with a night of no harm. Relief would wash over her and for a while she wouldn't feel as if she was walking on egg shells. Then the next day would come and she would have to do it all over again.

"Give me the keys," Niran demanded and Kagome quickly pulled back, a small smile on her face, and dug the keys out of her pocket. Niran smirked, "You could be a great actress, honey." Kagome cringed but quickly recovered as her father threw his arm over Kagome's shoulder and as they walked towards the exit. He leaned down close to her ear and whispered, "But what would I do without my little bitch?" he then laughed loudly and Kagome kept up her small smile for the public's sake.

_Rot in a pit and die. _Kagome answered his question silently to herself.

-0-0-0-0-0-

They were eating dinner in silence when the phone rang and Niran rose from him seat to walk to the living room to answer it.

"Hey Kazuo!" He answered in his cheery voice. "Calling to schedule another poker game?...Wishing me luck?...What baby?...She saw Kagome where!?"

Kagome went stiff in her seat for a second before she dropped her fork and bolted from her seat. She could hear her father's voice rising with anger as she flew up the steps. She just locked the last of her four locks with shaky hands when she heard her father storming up the steps, shaking the house's structure.

Kagome grabbed her cell phone and cowered in the corner farthest from the door. She dialed number one on her speed dial and willed them to pick up.

There was loud banging on her door. "Open the door Kagome!" Niran shouted loudly. Kagome heard his body slam against the door and she flinched. "Open the damn door!" He slammed his body against the door again. "KAGOME!"

"Please pick up. Please pick up." Kagome willed quietly. She shut her eyes tight and tears slipped from their creases and she pressed her phone closer to her ear. "Please p—"

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha answered in his light tone and Kagome let out the breath she was holding. "I was just—"

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's entire body froze. He could tell Kagome was choking on a sob which meant she was crying which meant something bad was about to happen or already happened. Either way it was _his _fault.

"Can you come get me?" she was speaking through her tears and sniffling every five seconds. "Please."

"Of course," Inuyasha replied instantly, hopping off his couch and making his way to the door. "I'm on my way."

"Hurry," Kagome whispered before shutting her phone and curling into a tight ball, wrapping her arms around her legs that were brought close to her chest. She burried her head in her arms, trying to block the angry pounding and shouts.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha ran at a break neck speed, his bare feet pounding against the hard ground, as if couldn't get there fast enough.

He knew something was seriously wrong when he talked to Kagome. Not only was she crying, but she told him to come _get _her instead of to just be _with _her. And then she ended by telling him to hurry as if that if he took too long it would be too late. Just the thought of what could happen to her pushed Inuyasha to move faster.

He reached the Higurashi household in a record time of two minutes an he didn't even pause to take a breath before leaping to Kagome's window and entering her room.

"Open the damn door, your bitch!" a voice demanded from the other side of the door, over the loud banging of fist.

Inuyasha's first instinct was to open the door and unleash his fury on the asshole, but then he saw Kagome curled up in a corner with her eyes shut and her phone in a death grip, knuckles white. Tears ran down her face nonstop.

Inuyasha causiously moved towards Kagome. "Kagome?" He whispered lowly.

Kaogmes eyes shot open at the sound of Inuyasha's voice and stared at him for a second in disbelief. "Inuyasha," she whispered before throwing her arms around her neck and crying into his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kaogme and pulled her close to his chest. "Shhhh, Kagome," he whispered lowly into her hair. "It's going to be okay."

"I'm going to get my golf club and rip this damn door apart!"

"No," Kagome spoke through her tears, into Inuyasha's chest. "Its not."

Inuyasha took deep breaths of Kagome' scent, trying to stay calm so he didn't rip the man to shreds. As much as he wanted to do it, he had to think of the what ifs. What if he actually killed him and was sent to jail? He'd never see Kagome or his kid again. What if he was sent to jail for assault? He'd leave Kagome with her father and she'd have to deal with the bastard's wrath. He couldn't let that happen.

"Where's your duffel bag?"

Kagome instantly knew that Inuyasha was planning on taking her away from here when he to her spoke and she didn't hesitate to point to the closet. She then hurried to her drawer and yanked out underclothes and tanks before scurrying over to Inuyasha who who was grabbing the first thing his fingers touched. She threw most of her newly bought maternity clothes and then slipped into the red jacket Inuyasha had given her, and shoved her feet into a pair of boots. Inuyasha zipped the bag shut and lifted it from the ground.

"Let's go," he said and the two moved towards the window.

"Wait, my bookbag." Kagome hurried over to her desk, shoved the homework she had been working on earlier into her bag and then hoisted it over her shoulder and made her way back to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, honey," The pounding had stopped and her father's voice was soft and sincere. "Please open the door."

Kagome suddenly stopped, her eyes on the door with an uncertain look. The voice was so welcoming she was practically fooled it could be love. She then looked back at Inuyasha. He had her duffel bag thrown over his shoulder and a foot propped up on the window sill, ready to jump. A hand was outstrecthed, waiting for her to grab hold of it.

Kagome looked back at the door and then at Inuyasha. "I don't th—"

"Kagome," Inuyasha cut her off and she looked into his eyes to see the pleading look swirling in amber. "Please."

_It's help Kagome. _Sango's voice echoed in Kaogme's mind as she looked at Inuyasha's offering hand. _Take it._

So Kaogme slipped her hand into Inuyasha's larger one and he tightened his grip around it before whisking them out the window and away from Kagome's old life.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**So Kagome has finally escaped. For now. I wanted to put more in this chapter but when I saw how long it was already and the ending was just too perfect to give up. So I planned the other stuff for the nextchapter of course. Theres still a lot more drama to come in the next 4-5 chapters. Hoped you liked it and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**I HAVE NEW STORY IDEAS ON MY PROFILE SO READ AND THEN VOTE WHICH STORY YOU WANT NEXT!**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	12. Meet The Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Oh wow, I'm updating and it's still the same month. GASP! Anywho I was supposed to be packing for my trip--I hate packing b/c i can never find what i need or always forget something--but i decided to update for all of y'all instead. There is only a few chapters left but for now just enjoy CHAPTER 12 OF WTML!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**_Welcome To My Life_**

**Chapter 12: Meet the Parents**

Kagome sat on the L-shapeed leather couch in the living room, curled up and picking at the instant ramen Inuyasha had made for her. Inuyasha lived in a small apartment with his dad about ten minutes, give or take a few, from Kagome's house if you were in a car. As soon as you walk in the living room was on the right and the dining room and kitchen. If you walk past the living room you would be in a small hall with the doors to the bathroom, master bedroom, and Inuyasha's room. Kagome go the grand tour just by standing in the middle of the apartment.

"Where's your dad?" kagome asked quietly, twirling the noodles around in her cup.

"He's at work," Inuyasha answered, stepping out of the hallway with a towel, washcloth, and a t-shirt in his hand. "He should be home around ten today because he got another job at the arena as a bodyguard. You can wash kup and wear this if you want," He walked towards her, offering the supplies and Kagome took it, placing it in her lap.

"Are you sure he's going to be okay with me staying here?" she asked chewing at her bottome lip, looking at Inuyasha with unsure eyes. "I mean I don't want to intrude or-"

"He'll be perfectly fine with it," Inuaysha reassured her with a slight smile before collasping on the couch beside his mate. "He's a man of reason and," Inuyasha moved his hand so it was resting on the slight bump in Kagome's stomach. "I'm sure he'll do anything to protect his grandson/daugher."

Kagome smiled and rested her free hand over Inuyasha's. "Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"A boy of course," Inuyasha snorted in response. Wasn't it obvious?

"I want a boy too," Kagome declared catching Inuyasha off guard and he furrowed his dark brows together in confusion.

"Don't girls usually want...girls?"

"Yeah, but then I started thinking about what would happens ehn they get older and boys would be much easier to handle." Inuyasha looked at her waiting for her to elaborate on this. "Girls are much moodier, especially when they hit puberty, and they're going to tell you they hate you a trillion times and, just for your sake, you'd go crazy when all the boyfriends get involved."

Inuyasha processed all this information, rolling the logic over and over in his head. "Yep," he finally agreed with a quick nod. " A boy would be a lot easier especially if our girl came out looking like her mom." Inuyasha said setting sloppy kisses Kagome's cheek.

"I'm flattered," Kagome laughed, swatting Inuyasha away with a roll of her eyes before continuing. "And everybody knows that you would have to give our son the sex talk."

Inuyasha's smile instantly fell and his eyes grew wide with horror. "I want a girl."

Kagome laughed again. "Too late, you can't take it back."

"So you don't want a girl at all? Doesn't that go against...the mother code?"

"No, I want a girl," Kagome quickly explained. "But for our first child I think a boy would be easier once the get older. And that way when we have a girl we'll be ready for them because they won't be as wild and crazy as the boy." Kagome blushed when she realized what she had just said. "That is you want more children."

Inuyasha smiled a smile that should have cracked his cheeks. "I want a trillion kids!"

"Whoa, slow down there," Kagome laughed, rubbing Inuyasha's puppy ears. "Let's take it one at a time."

Inuyasha smiled and bent over so he was leveled with Kagome's stomach and lifted her shirt and set a kiss by her navel. "Kay."

Kagome smiled, setting her cup of ramen down and ran her hand through Inuyash's long silver mane once he rested his head on her lap. Gods, she loved him so much it was crazy. He saved her from her dad and stayed with her through pregnancy, how could she not love him?

"Thanks Inuyasha," she whispered, tears slowly building up in her eyes, and his ears twitched in her direction. "For, you know, rescuing me and all."

"Mmhmm," Inuyasha hummed in response. He was thinking about how much he wanted to do more than just _rescue _Kagome. He wanted to rip her father to shreds for causing tears to stream down Kagome's cheeks and bringing so much pain to her. He didn't deserve to go unpunished for putting the lives of his mate and pup in danger. A punch to the face was the least Inuyasha could do as repayment for his actions. And if Inuyasha did punch him, he would be sure not to be in his human form.

"You're growling," Kagome mumbled, snatching Inuyasha from his impure thoughts and she moved to massage his ears. "That better?"

"It _feels _better, " he answered to cut off the purr that was crawling it's way up his throat. "But I still hate that bastard's guts."

"I know," Kagome whispered back. "But I don't plan on ever going back."

They sat in silence for a while just enjoying each others company and being consumed in their own thoughts.

"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke up, breaking into their comfortable silence. "Why...why does your dad hate you?"

Kagome's hands stopped moving through his hair and their comfortable silence switched to an undeniable tension. Inuyasha cursed himself for being the one responsible for for the change in the atmosphere. He really didn't want to ask the questing, but it kept on nagging him and Inuyasha absolutely hated nagging things, so the words just managed to fight their way passed his lips.

Inuyasha turned on his back so he was now laying on his back and could see Kaogme's hard face. A single tear slipped out of the crease in her eye and Inuyasha saw her lips trembling in a tight in a tight line, making it obvious she was keeping the rest at bay and he instantly regretted ever asking. "I'm sorry you don't have to-"

"My dad didn't always hate hanyous." Inuyasha's brows furrrowd together in confusion. Did this have to do with his question or was Kagome just trying to change the subject? Before he could ask, she continued. "He usually treated them like normal people and like they were his equal."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome but she kept her gaze trained in front of her. "So why'd he change?"

"He met my mom in college. They had the same marketing class and he said it was love at first sight." Kagome's face wore a bittersweet smile and a nother tear slipped down her cheek and landed on Inuyasha's face. "They got married and then they had me and we were all one big happy family. I can remember at Christmas how we my mom and I, would race to the christmas tree and dad lagging behind. My dad had gotten my mom a new neclace to replace the one she never took off, but my mom still take off the necklace and wore Dad's with it. Then for New Year's when my dad's family came over for the big feast he asked my mom why she never invited her family and she told him her mom was really sick and couldn't travel and when he suggested us going there, she said they wouldn't want visitors." Kagome's hand briefly wiped under her eyes, to make the tears disappear. "My dad began to get suspicious and on Valentines Day he got her a really pretty locket and told her to close her eyes so he could put it on. I was sitting on the steps, watching them in the living room and I was eleven. Dad opened the clasp to the one Mom never took off and that when Mom grew cat ears and her nails go t longer and her teeth began to grit together and I could see fangs start to form."

Inuyasha instantly shot up from his spot resting his head on Kaogme's lap and looked at her with wide eyes in disbelief and Kagome rubbed furiously at her eyes and began to sniff every now and then. "Y-you mean y-your mom was..."

"My mom was a Hanyou." Kagome spoke, clarifying Inuyasha's thoughts.

"How is that even possible?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes still wide with confusion.

"There were Three human genes and one demon gene when I was consumed." Kagome explained. "Meaning the chance of me being a hanyou was really slim and my mom got really lucky I was born human. The point is, my Dad was furious and he kicked her out of the house. My mom wanted to take me, but my dad wouldn't have it. My dad was just mad for about a year for being betrayed and tricked by my mom, but later he grew a stong hatered for hanyous and then he figured I came from the womb of a half-breed and decided he hated me. And that's how you got all the bruises." Kagome finished wiping more tears form her eyes, but still refused to look at Inuyasha.

"But...you have spiritual power..."

"My great grandma on my father's side turned out to be a priestess."

"But with mating your dad should have transformed too."

"They didn't mate, only got married and then they had me." Kagome quickly explained sniffling and more tears fell from her eyes. "M-my mom said she would come back for me before my dad kicked her out...b-but sh-she didn't. And later we found out she moved all the way to america."

Inuyasha didn't bother to ask any questions and just pulled Kagome into his chest trying to comfort him so her tears might stop. The smell of Kagome's scent mixed with salt burned his nose and made his stomach churn. "Shh...Kagome." he tried to soothe her. "It's alright."

Kagome gripped Inuyasha's shirt and sobbed into his chest. "I only have a few things of her left because my dad destroyed everything slightly associated with her and I don't even have it because it's all at home," she cried her heart out and she felt Inuyasha's hold on her tighten. "I have nothing..."

"We'll get it back, Kagome." Inuyasha assured her. "I promise." and he felt Kagome nod against his chest.

They sat in each other's arms for what felt like forever until Kagome finally broke the warm embrace wiping away the last of her tears and gave Inuyasah a weak smile. "I'm gonna go wash now," she spoke in a low tone, slowly standing up from the couch and Inuyasha stood with her. He lifted her chin and waited until their eyes locked.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Kagome nodded and Inuyasha placed a kiss on her lips and Kagome finally felt less tense. When they pulled apart Inuyasha met her gaze with his own again. "I love you."

Kagome smiled a real smile. "I love you too."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Now that was a good movie," Kagome declared as the ending credits to Unleashed started and she sat up and stretched, arching her back, before falling back onto Inuyasha's chest. After showering and putting on Inuyasha's shirt Kagome was calm after her confession about her mother and the two decided to watch a movie before Inuyasha's dad got back.

"Let's see, we had dinner, saw a movie...I call that a date." Inuyasha started turning Kagome around in his lap so she was facing him. "And all dates end with a kiss." He didn't wait for Kagome to respond before swooping and capturing Kagome's lips in a heated kiss.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The couple jumped at teh unexpected deep voice and instantly seperated. When Kagome finally had the courage to look up she saw a tall man with silver hair pulled back inot a high poonytail and not a very happy look displayed on his face. Kagome knew instantly with just one look at the narrowed amber eyes that it was Inuyasha's dad who had caught her making out with his son and wearing nothing but a t-shirt.

_And that's not even the worst of it._

**_-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_This chapter was going to be longer, but I'll just work it in to the next one. I honestly didn't evnt think I was going to update before I left for vacation but lucky you I did! I'm leaving tomorrow morning at ten--which means I'll have to be up early which doesn't really work for me--so I probably won't be able to read all your reveiws. Be sure to REVIEW anyways please!_**

**_I've decided to write NoRMaL and have the first 2 chapters typed but I won't post it until I have at least 5 chapters typed so I don't have to worry about late updating so you're gonna have to wait!_**

**_~Kimiko888~_**


	13. Secret's Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Well I figured its been a while, but I've kind of been braindead on how this chapter will go. I mean I knew what was going to happen just not...how. Anyways I got all my homework done at school in my classes--going to fail math this year. The second I think I understand it my teacher throws in this crazy shit and I'm cofused all over again--so I had a lot of free time on my hands so I was just like, to hell with it, we're going to wing it and just write the damn chapter. Now...Chapter 13 of WTML!!!!**

**_Welcome To My Life_**

**Chapter 13: Secret's Out**

Kagome's stomach was dropping faster by the second under the hard gaze of Inutaisho. Finally when she felt like she was going to throw up--morning sickness or nervousness--Inuyasha turned to her, locking gazes.

"Go to my room," he whispered to her. She was about to protest--she _was _part of the situation here--but before she could voice her arguement she felt naseous again and stole a glance at the father and nodded. She rose from the coucch, pulling at the hem of the long shirt and walked down the hall with her flushed face down. When she got to Inuyasha's room she sat on the edge of his bed and removed the rosary so she could listen to the two men she left in the living room.

After hearing the closing of his door Inuyasha turned to meet his father's glare full on. He took a deep bretah before begining to speak. "Dad, we were just--"

"In my house, on my couch, making out...at ten thirty at night." Inutaisho's tone was low and threatening, leaking with distaste. "What the _hell _were you thinking!?"

Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat refusing to cower into silence. "She's my--"

"Girlfriend, I got that," Inutaisho cut off his sone. "I don't get why she is here this late at night!" Inutaisgo gave his son a very narrowed eyes. "I'm waiting, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stood from the couch, his courage to face his father finally hitting him. HE knew his father would understand as soon as he heard just how bad Kagome had it and the importance that she stayed here. All he hqad to do was suffer some angry words adn pissed off glares. Kagome was worth it.

"She's my--"

"We've covered th--"

"Mate. Kagome is my mate." Inuyasha spoke, no shame for settling so quickly visible on the teen's face. His eyes just shone with pride and happiness. He would never be ashamed of Kagome. Never.

Inutaisho though was shocked into silence. Did his son just say..._What the hell...._

In the back, Kagome sunk her fangs into her lower lip her hands shaking as she grew nervous. The sudden silence that filled the living room didn't sound like a good sign to her and she fisted her hands into a tight fist trying to calm herself. Inuyasha's dad wouldn't kick him out for this, right? It would all work out. It would.

"I know you teenagers can't control your hormones, but Inuyasha, mating season isn't even here yet and you're only eighteen. How could you be so irresponsible as to just--"

Inuyasha growled loud, angry at his father's words. Did he dare think that his decision was wrong? The thought made Inuyasha even angrier and he growled even louder, his vision blinking back and forth between red and gold adn his claws dug in deep into his palms. "I want Kagome. She's mine and it was _not _a mistake." His voice came out rough and threatening.

Inutaisho saw the affect this had on his son and knew this was definitely not a 'Whoops, What's on your shoulder? You know how to get rid of if?' mating. Though he still thought his son should have waited just a bit longer, he kept his opinions to himself. For what he knew Inuyasha have only been dating for about two months or so. It was too early to know you wanted to be with that person _forever. _He moved on to the next issue though. The girl was in his house.

"I get that mates like to stay together to prevent each other from harm," Inuyahsa flinched. "But considering you two are still in highschool I would honestly prefer it if you don't bring anyone over after nine. The fact that you're already mated I--"

"I can't leave her there," Inuyasha spoke in a low tone is eyes trained to the floor as he glared at it, thoughts of her father dancing through his head. Before Inutaisho got to question why, Inuyahsa answered. "Her father is abusive. And he hates hanyous. And she's...pregnant." Why not get it all out at once? "Oh, and she's transforming."

Inutaisho was once again shoved into the inablity to speak. If it had just been them being mated and his son getting her pregnant it would have been easier to yell at his son--did he not teach him about a condomn--but he couldn't. The man wasn't heartless so he couldn't yell at his son knowing the girl was suffering so much. The fact that his son impregnated a girl still lingered in the air over his head--it was very irreponsible--but the condition they were in seemed bigger.

Kagome's lip trembled as another hush fell over the apartment. He didn't want her here. She was just a plague of trouble and he was going to kick them both out and they'd be on the streets. Her father would find her and then kill Inuyahsa and then beat her to death, letting her die slowly knowing she would never give birth to her and Inuyasha's future child.

Kagome's body wracked and a sob escaped her throat, tears of fear flowed down her cheeks freely adn she wrapped her arms around her stomach curling herself around the life growing inside. She wasn't going to let her child to be harmed. Never.

A wave of Kagome's scent mixed with scent of salt hit Inuyasha's nose and he abbandoned his father in silence racing to his room, Kagome his only worry. His father would come third to Kagome and the baby. He swung his door open to see Kagome curled up on the edge of his bed her shoulder shaking at the force of her sobs. He moved and crouched in front of his mate, cradling her cheeks in his hands.

Kagome's blue eyes met Inuyasha's golden one's and she slowly shook her head, the look of fear in her eyes.

"He's going to k-kick y-you out, and I can't l-let th-that happen. D-Daddy's going to find us and k-kill us and th-th--"

"Shhh," Inuyasha cut her off, moving to the bed so he could wrap his arms around the sobbing girl and she clutched to the front of his shirt, burrying her head into his chest deep. "It'll be fine Kagome. I promise, everything is going to be fine."

Inutaisho stood as a statue in the living room listening to the girl's worries through her tears. He suddenly felt low. He was saying things that put that thought into the already stressed out girl and stress couldn't be good for pregnant woman. He was a father and he couldn't let his son get away with his irresponsible acts, but he would punish Inuyasha later. He decided this was not he time to push a girl into a breakdown, but to make her feel welcomed. Besides he was't one to stand and watch woman cry.

The door cracked slightly, and the couple looked up to see Inutaisho standing in the entrance to Inuyasha's messy room.

"I'm not going to kick you out," He stated bluntly looking down at the two teens who sat on the bed. He cringed a bit at the girl's tear streaked face, but continued. "I understand you are in a compromising situation and I do care for my son't mate." Kagome blushed. "And the carrier of my grandson."

"We don't know the sex of the baby yet," Kagome mumbled, the fact that Inutasiho knew she did _it _with his son made her slightly uncomfortable. "And I appreciate your hospitality, but I don't want to be a burden." She had recited it mainly because it was the normal speech that was slightly aggravating and respectful, but ow thinking of how this was a two bedreoom apartment with a main food source of Ramen, she was starting to think that she _would _be a burden.

"You'll be fine," Inuyasha assured her, reading her worries. "Everything is going to work out."

Inutaisho watched his son intently on the way he comforted his mat. The was definely not a whoops mating. HE had never seen his son care so much for an individual besides is mother like he did to this girl.

"You are more than welcomed to stay."

Kagome looked back to the tall inu youkai in front of her as if he were a saint. "Thank you," she whispered tears of relief falling down her cheeks and she looked down at her bare legs, a tear falling onto them. "Thank you."

"I'm Inutaisho by the way."

Kagome looked back up and smiled at the man.

"Kagome."

And they lived happily ever after.

-0-0-0-0-0-

If only life had a perfect ending like a fairytale.

Kagome had been living with the Takahashi's for three weeks, her father giving up on finding her or just simply not caring--she was banking on the second one. To say it was perfect would be a lie. Food wasn't always abundant, Inuyasha and Inutaisho did fight a lot, and she was having cravings and mood swings. She was pregnant for crying out loud!

And being pregnant meant she was getting fat. Yes it was just a process of bringing her beautiful child into the world....blah, blah, blah. It was hard to keep looking at the bright side when she was having cramps form hell and the entire student body was starting to put in there two cents on Kagome's gaining weight. It was hard to hide the bulging stomach under her maternity clothes. Inuyasha and her friends tried to get her to ignore it, but they were always _there. _Being whispered behind her, in the cafeteria line as they eyed her tray heaped up with food now that she was eating for two, and sometimes right to her face. Like today.

"How are you carrying around all that weight, Higurashi?" Kikyo taunted as she took a stance in front of the teen who had once been woddling down the halls only to have Kikyo block her path. "I would have definitely broken my back with those two hundred bounds weighing me down."

"Go screw yourself, bitch" Kagome spat making a way around Kikyo only to have her path blocked again.

"You really let yourself go, Higurashi. I mean, who'd think Kouga dumping you would bring you to ..._this." _

"Be sure you stop by hell after you're done fucking the entire football team. Oh, well you might want to get going then. The bus to hell leaves in an hour." Kagome smirked with a triumphant look. She may be pregnant, but she wasn't a slut. She knew the father of her child.

Kikyo growled, narrowing her eyes. So she liked spending her nights with muscular athletes, at least she wasn't _fat. _"Soon I'll be sleeping with your so called boyfriend, Inuyasha. There is only so long anyone could stand looking at an ugly pig with a _fat _ass."

Kagome had taken enough. Usually she would of been able to ignore Kikyo, but she was a short tempered pregnant girl who just had the faith of her mate threatened. And she was still sensitive with the _f-word. _

She snapped.

Her hand connected with the skin of Kikyo's cheek, a loud sound echoing through the hall, students falling silent as they watched in silence before it burst into conversation of what just happened to _Kikyo._

Kikyo's hand felt her abused cheek still hot and stinging from the force of Kagome's slap her eyes wide in shock. Then she woke from her daze and snapped angry eyes to Kagome. "You _bitch."_

She made a move, her sharp manicured hands making a move to cut the girls cheek, but before she made contact Kagome was pushed out of the way by Inuyasha and Kikyo's claws grasped the beaded necklace around his neck, breaking the rope and beads fell to the floor.

The hall fell into a hush as black faded to silver, ears disappeared only to reappear on top in triangular form, and sharp talons began to grow. Inuyasha followed a perfectly round bead until it came to a stop at Kikyo heeled boot.

"Gods Higurashi. You're fucking a _hanyou."_

Inuyasha looked around the hall at the look of disgust featured on everyone's face, his body cringing at the looks of hate laced in. He wanted to disappear. He sent Kagome an apologetic look that said it all.

_I'm sorry._

Then he fled.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-_**

_**Woohoo!!!! I finished the chapter. Being honest I liked the ending hated the begining , but I got lazy and didn't try as much I should have but I got to the main point: Inuyasha's found out there life's going to be hell. TWO more chapters left. OH! Wrote a new story(I say this in everything) **NoRMaL **and you should really check it out. AND YOU SHOULD REALLY REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**_~Kimiko888~_**


	14. Protect

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

**Well, I was in gym with my friends and we were talking about our past teachers. I was talking about my CRAZY seventh grade teacher and how she was pregnant. I remembered telling my friend one day, when I saw her walking down the hall in a bright blue, tight shirt and black pants and I said. "Wow, Ms. Confidential, just get bigger and bigger every day". Well that made me think of this story, so I'm updating. Apparently the wait wasn't as long as I though, by why make you wait longer than necessary? So, please enjoy CHAPTER 14 OF WTML!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Welcome To My Life**_

**Chapter 14: Protect**

"…don't tolerate any violence in this school. Do you have any idea the punishment…"

Kagome stared out the window that illuminated light from behind her principal's head. The trees were almost completely bare, and a few leaves still lingered around on the ground, getting whipped up with the wind, and moving in circles across the school's front lawn. It was the perfect setting for a five star motion picture, but Kagome wasn't seeing the beauty.

Inuyasha had left her.

He was gone.

Gone.

_Gone._

"I have already spoken to Kikyo, and it seems that you started…"

Kagome didn't rally listen to the lecture she was forced to sit through. She was going to get detention, suspension, or some other god awful punishment for her actions. She didn't care what happened to her, she only cared for Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha._

Kagome's teeth bit into her bottom lip, trying to keep her tears from falling. It was so cruel how every one reacted to it. She saw the sneers, the objects thrown at his retreating back, and the hateful comments whispered about him. They whispered about him, but she only cared for Inuyasha.

'_He should run away. We don't need any of _ them _here.'_

'_No wonder he doesn't have a mother, she probably killed herself after giving birth to him.'_

'_Gods… I'd die if I ever dated him.'_

'_I can't believe you liked him. He's nothing but a—'_

Dirty Hanyou.

The words were poison in Kagome's ears and if she hadn't been pulled away by a teacher, she would have kicked all their asses. She felt the need to strangle them, to stop the words from her mouth. They didn't know him. They knew nothing. They were all ignorant ass holes and she wanted to inflict her rage on them. They were so lucky she had been pulled away.

_So _lucky.

"…understand that you were angry about the situation, but…"

She didn't understand. No one understood what she was going through. The arm that was always thrown over as she walked the halls was suddenly missing. The hand that always rubbed soothing circles on her bulging stomach had magically disappeared. The amber eyes that brightened whenever she entered a room ceased to exist. The warmth of welcoming arms was never her greeting anymore. Being without Inuyasha was like someone had thrown her into the cold weather naked; cold and without warmth.

"We're going to have to call you parents. The secretary has already contacted your father and—"

"What," Kagome demanded, a bit breathless form her shock. She was suddenly sitting up bolt strait, her eyes the size of saucers. "No, no, no. You can'… you can't call him; he's… he's, um, at work. You can't call him at work."

"Well, it just so happens that your father was able to pick while he was at 'work'." The principal made around the word work, making it obvious she didn't believe Kagome. "I'm a principal, I know how you kids play to try to get out of trouble. Honestly, if you're trying to fool me, think of something better than _work."_

Kagome didn't care for her principal's advice, her mind already racing in panic. He was coming to get her. Take her back. It had been so long she had run away, she knew the punishment would be horrific. He was going to beat her to death.

Kill her.

Kill _them._

Her heart slammed against her chest and her palms became sweaty. She began looking around her, paranoid. He could be here any second, appearing to be the concerned parent, but really planning on the body parts his fists would hit. In a second his breath could be on her neck, waiting until they were alone to attack.

She was terrified.

"A-am I done here?" she asked, her eyes looking out the window of the principal's door, checking for her father.

The principal sighed. "I guess, but you can just wait in the lobby—"

"Actually, I have to get my books from my locker." She was already standing from her seat, making her way to the door."

"Kagome—"

"I'm sorry for my behavior," Kagome rushed out, her hand flinging the door opened, her footsteps fast and with a purpose.

She only had a few seconds before her life _really _ended, and she was not going to wait in the principal's office accepting her fate.

Then she fled.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"…disgrace to be a hanyou lover."

"…no better than him."

A crumpled piece of paper hit Kagome in the head as she hurried through the halls, but she kept moving, oblivious, her eyes searching for an exit. Her feet moved her as fast as possible as she pushed pat the crowds that wore sneers of disgust.

"…feel bad for her. She's obviously knocked up with the hanyou's kid."

"Run fat girl, run!"

Kagome ignored Kikyo's jibe and kept moving. The kids she had been ready to inflict serious damage on earlier no longer mattered. No, only escaping the monster who wanted to inflict harm on _her _mattered. Funny how everyone is so quick to welcome their own kind when they are really the corrupt one's.

Kagome spotted a red 'EXIT' sign hanging over a door down the hall on her left, and she quickly turned, her lungs moving her faster. She burst through the doors only to collide with a hard chest.

She pulled back, her eyes widening enormous sizes.

Her father smiled down at his daughter. "Well, it sure has been a while hasn't it, Ka-go-me."

_You're late. Ka-go-me." Her father slurred approaching Kagome's fallen form._

_Kagome looked up in terror as he took another slug of beer before raising a fist over her weak body and made contact...over and over again._

_No matter how hard she prayed as she was being hit no one came to her rescue. Her painful cries went unheard by the neighbors. She was hopeless._

Kagome shuddered at the memory then looked back up at her father. She tried backing up, but his hands found their way to her shoulders, keeping her in place with a painful squeeze.

"Dad…" she croaked out, pleading, her eyes watering. "Please don't… please d—"

"You run away from home and I don't get a letter or postcard." Her father shook his head mockingly. "And then I get a call from you school about you getting in a fight. Tsk, tsk, tsk. We're going to have to punish you." His face was a bitter smile. A sick, twisted, 'I can't wait to hit you', smile.

He was going to enjoy this.

"Daddy…"

"Oh my, how you've gained some weight," Niran shook his head. "Maybe a game of tag will help you out a bit." He smirked, his evil smirk.

Kagome shook with the force of her tears and she tried to back up. "Please," his grip tightened and Kagome bit back the yelp of pain that was bout to escape. "Don't… please, don't…" Her tears came full force as she looked up at her father with pleading eyes. "Please…"

"Let's go home, Kagome," he grabbed one of Kagome's hand and yanked her in his direction.

Kagome struggled to free herself in his grip. "Please, Daddy, don't—" his hand squeezed her own hard, and her plea was lost in a pain filled gasp."

"Let's _go, _Kagome."

And with that, her fate was sealed.

-0-0-0-0-0-

She tried running. The second she had entered the house she had made an attempt to get away, headed for the steps, but his hands moved too fast, grabbing her hair and yanking her back into his chest.

"Where are you going so fast?" Niran snarled into his daughter's ear as she struggled against him. "We just reunited and you try to run away again?" He pushed her away from him roughly, throwing her into the wall hard. "Learn some respect, bitch."

Kagome tried again to escape, but a fist was already connecting with her cheek, knocking her down to the ground. She scrambled to her knees, trying to crawl, but he grabbed her leg, dragging her back to him, his fist connecting with her arm. Kagome screamed in pain and immediately received a blow to the face as punishment.

Kagome struggled on the floor, trying to makes sure his fist connected far away from her pregnant stomach. So far, so good. She though about actually hitting her father back, until the thought of what he would do to her as a counterattack entered her mind. Not a very smart, idea.

A fist was coming to hit her stomach, and Kagome turned over in just the nick of time to have it connect with her bag. Her teeth dug into her lip until it bled, trying desperately hard to keep from screaming, tears coming down her cheeks at a steady rate.

"Oh, how I've missed my little girl," Niran laughed as he stood to admire Kagome's pained face. "Or should I say punching bag?" He laughed loud.

"Can I please—"

Niran cut her off as he swung his leg back and made contact with her back, hard, and Kagome couldn't hold the blood curdling scream in. Niran glared at the girl below him.

"Shut. Up!" he slammed his foot into the girl's back again.

Kagome screamed again, receiving yet another kick. Her body hurt so much, she felt paralyzed. She shut her eyes and tried to stop the screams and tears. It was a futile attempt. Slowly, she curled herself into a ball, wrapping her body about her stomach, offering her entire backside to the abuse.

Kick. Scream. Tears.

Kick. Scream. Tears.

Kick. Scream. Tears.

The pattern continued, but it would be okay.

She was protecting her baby.

It would be okay.

-0-0-0-0-0-

She sat on the floor of her room, numb, motionless. Her tears still fell; her body still ached, her bruises still covering her entirely.

She had gotten lucky. He was called by the office and they needed him immediately, so her beating was cut short. Yes, so instead of a never ending punishment, it had been cut to two hours.

Her hands rested on her stomach. She had kept it safe for an entire two hours. Her body was sore and she couldn't move without hissing out in pain, but she protected her child. Her and Inuyasha's child was safe.

_Inuyasha…_

She wanted him with her so bad. He'd no how to take the pain away. He would have known what to do.

Tears coursed down Kagome's cheeks as she clutched her stomach. Never, had she felt so alone.

Slowly, very slowly, Kagome reached under her bed, pulling a medium sized box from underneath. She opened the top and looked down at the contents. Pictures, ribbons, gifts, birthday cards. The little bit of memorabilia of her mother that she had left, all resting in one tiny box.

Kagome reached in and shuffled around until her hand emerged with her favorite picture. She was sitting on a sing connected to the big oak tree in their back yard. Her mom stood behind her pushing her and they were both smiling, happy. Their eyes were shut and laughter was obvious. The background was bright, the leaves just changing colors from early fall and they fell around them like an art.

Kagome's fingers ghosted over the picture as if it were a fake. How could anything in her life had been that perfect. How?

Kagome held the picture close to her chest for a full hour, her eyes leaking even more tears. Finally when she though she was done she moved to put the picture back. It turned in her hand just a bit, and Kagome caught black writing on the back. Funny, she didn't remember putting a description on this picture.

She turned the picture fully and her eyes widened at the ten digits that were written in black sharpie.

They were just numbers though, they could have meant anything.

Still…

Kagome dug in her pocket and fished out her phone. With shaky hands she input the ten digits into her phone and held it to her ear, trying to catch her breathing. She shouldn't get her hopes up.

The phone rung on the other end.

There was no promising it was her. It could just be some random numbers she never realized scrawled on the back of her favorite picture. She shouldn't get her hopes up to let them fall to the hard ground again.

The phone kept ringing.

She wouldn't hurt herself anymore. She wouldn't

_Ring, ring, r—_

"_Hello?"_

Kagome had never cried so hard in her life. Not even when her father was kicking her on the ground.

The voice was familiar.

Very familiar.

"Mom?"

"_Kagome…"_

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**Okay, there is chapter 14!!! I hoped you liked it. It was completely off the top of my head. I have midterms this week so none of my classes are really giving homework so I had a lot of time on my hands. Someone reviewed on this story not too long ago and so that's why I decided to just go ahead and update this story. I was going to make this longer, WAY longer, but it didn't fit right. There is one chapter left of the real story and I might do a epilogue so that's MAYBE two more chapters. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews make the world go round AND this story continue. So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**~Kimiko88~**_


	15. Juliet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song**

**Song: Check Yes Juliet… We the Kings**

**Okay, so this is the last chapter because I decided I liked the ending and am not doing an epilogue. I'm sorry to those who really wanted one. **** For the song when you first hear it I'd advise you to listen while you read, b/c it's just better that way I think and I always do that. The only reason the song is really in here b/c this is the song that gave me inspiration to continue the story when I was lost on what I wanted to do. So, I just thought it deserved some recognition. Alright… so on to the FINAL CHAPTER of WTML!!!**

_**Welcome To My Life**_

**Chapter 15: Juliet**

She could still barely move, her muscles screamed in protest as she moved to stand. Tears still fell in response to the excruciating pain, but Kagome sunk her teeth into her lips, determined to keep going.

She reached in her closet, opening the vent just like her mother told her. There rested her passport and money. She counted the money slowly. Perfect. There was just enough for two. To think her escape had been hiding in her room all these years. A hiss escaped Kagome's lips as she moved out of her closet, but she smiled anyways.

She was finally getting out.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Niran!"

Niran was about to finally leave the office he had been so dreadfully called to in the middle of his… _fun. _ He turned to see his coworker, Kazuo, jogging up to him slightly out of breath. When he finally reached Niran he grabbed his shoulder, slowly taking deep breaths before he spoke.

"What is it, Kazuo?" Niran snapped, growing impatient.

"Did you here about what at the school?"

Niran growled resuming his speedy walk and Kazuo stumbled to catch up. "Yes, I did. Unfortunately it was my daughter I had to pick up because of the f—"

"No, no, no." Kazuo shook his head, and jogged a bit so that he was now walking beside Niran. "There was a hanyou at the school."

Niran stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening as he stared in front of him in shock. Kazuo noticed his coworker was no longer beside him and turned to see the man's shocked face.

"What?"

"Yeah…" Kazuo looked at Niran uncertain. It was very, very, _very _rare for the man to be caught off guard, and the wide eyed look he was displaying was throwing Kazuo off. "They said he was undercover, or something. He had some rosary that kept his identity under wraps. He was going by Yash, and had hip length black hair. He was revealed when he hopped in front of your daughter to protect her from some girl's nails and she broke his rosary. Apparently he and your daughter had been inseparable."

Niran's gaze narrowed. His daughters, that bitch, had been dating a hanyou. A dirty blood, a half-breed, a disgrace. All this time she's been seeing a hanyou. He had been right when he thought he saw silver hair out the window that night Kagome had snuck out.

_Niran looked Inuyasha up and down. "And who the hell are you?"_

_"Yash. Kagome's b-"_

He had even met the guy. He let himself be fooled by that little bitch and her hanyou lover. Niran growled and took long, hasty strides towards his car, anger filling his veins, making him steam at the ears.

"N-Niran, where are you going?" Kazuo stuttered as he watched his somewhat friend march to his car. He could feel the attitude change in the air, and the anger struck him like electricity.

"HOME!" Niran shouted as he threw open the door to his car, and climbed in, starting the car. He pulled out of the parking lot at top speed, destined to get home.

He thought back to the way she hugged that boy when they were on the motorcycle. She loved a hanyou. He thought of when she ran away. She trusted a hanyou. He thought of his daughter's bulging stomach and how she wrapped herself around it earlier. She was carrying a hanyou. He thought to the girl's high collared shirts and scarves that always hung around her neck. She had _mated _a hanyou.

Niran cursed loudly, his foot pressing down on the gas harder.

She was going to _pay._

-0-0-0-0-0-

He opened the door to the Karaoke bar, eyes still trained on the ground. This was where he had first laid eyes on Kagome, his world. He'd have to call her or see her soon, but for now… he didn't even want to think of the shame he had brought upon her.

It was dark now and soon it would be dark enough for him to go to her house without getting caught. He just had to wait a bit longer.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned to the direction in which his name was being called to see the owner, Miroku's dad, waving him over to the bar that he was mopping down.

"Hey." Inuyasha unconsciously drug his feet over to the bar and sat up on a stool. What was he going to do? He couldn't stay here now that everyone knew, but it would be impossible to leave his mate. But Kagome might die because of him. Just like his mother.

"Hey… you alright kid?"

_No. _"Yeah, I'm just… tired."

Inuyasha looked down at this clawed hands, the long sharpened talons making him grimace. What good were they, what was there use? He couldn't even protect the one thing that mattered most to him. Useless, disgusting things. Even if he did not use them physically, they were still going to bring Kagome harm. They did nothing but add to the fact that he was a lowly hanyou.

"…help you get it off your chest."

Inuyasha snapped his head up to look at the owner in question. "Huh?"

"If you sing it might help get things off your chest."

If he talked to Kagome, thing will be better, but now? Could he even face her now? He had abandoned her because… because he got afraid of a few hateful glare. So what. He shouldn't have left her to deal by herself. He had to be the worst mate in the history of mates. There's no way she'd forgive him. Hell, _he _didn't forgive him.

"So how 'bout it kid?"

Maybe… maybe a little venting would be good before he faced Kagome. Maybe.

Inuyasha slid off the stool and the owner's face brightened. Finally someone to livin' up this dead place who wasn't going to make his ears bleed.

"Maybe… maybe it will help," Inuyasha mumbled to his friend's father as he shoved his hands in his pocket and made his way to the stage.

The stage. This is where he first laid eyes on Kagome. She had been singing that song about that dumb ass Kouga guy, but now look; she's pregnant with his pup and is his mate. How time flies.

Inuyasha hopped up the stage steps and stood in front of the mike, looking at the scarce crowd that filled few seats of the Karaoke bar. There. At the table where the girl with purple streaks and a guy with a long braid were sitting. That's where Kagome had been sitting with her friends that day.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and picked a song, feeling random today. When he heard a familiar tune playing he opened his eyes and read the title of the song.

_We The Kings "Check Yes Juliet."_

Irony has a funny way of showing up.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Clothes?" She looked over at her duffel bag. "Check. Toiletries?" She checked the front pocket of her duffel. "Wallet, passport, cell, money?" She looked through her purse. "Check, check, check, and check."

Despite the immense pain she was in, Kagome couldn't help but smile. She placed the small box that had saved her in her duffel and zipped it up. Rain slapped against her window and she opened it, preparing her escape.

_Check yes juliet__  
__are you with me__  
__rain is falling down on the sidewalk__  
__i won't go until you come outside__  
__check yes juliet__  
__kill the limbo__  
__i'll keep tossing rocks at your window__  
__cause there's no turning back for us tonight__  
_

Kagome shoved her feet into her sneakers and bent over to tie her shoes.

_lace up your shoes__  
__A O A O ah_

Inuyasha lived about five minutes away by car, but if she ran she could make it in about… twenty minutes. She pulled out her phone and called his house.

_here's how we do__  
_

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Mr. Takahashi, is Inuyasha there?"

"_No… I thought he was with you."_

"Oh, well, um, I'll find him. Bye."

His dad. The thought had just occurred to her. Could she ask him to leave his father here and follow her to America? She may not have family left here, but he did. Could she…

-0-0-0-0-0-

_run baby run__  
__don't ever look back__  
__they'll tear us apart__  
__if you give them the chance_

Niran parked the car in the drive and looked up at his daughter's window. It was still lit. Good. That means she hasn't tried to run. He hopped out the car and smiled a sinister grin to himself.

Did she really think she could get away with Hanyou? Did he not teach her how they do nothing but leave you behind? They will only let you down. They're trash and will always betray you. Did he not teach her that when she was young?

Well… maybe a punishment will refresh her memory.

Then she'll see things his way… is she can still see when he got through.

_don't sell your heart__  
__don't say we're not meant to be__  
__run baby run__  
__forever will be__  
__you and me_

He walked to the door and threw it open, the door slamming against the wall, leaving a hole in it with the amount of force that was undergone.

"Kagome!" His voice darkened and he laughed to himself. "I'm home."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Her blood ran cold and she stood frozen in the middle of her room.

He was home.

She made a move to close her door, before she remembered he had destroyed it with his golf club. She tried her best to fight the pain that erupted within her every time she moved and limped to her window, but she was too late.

"Where are you going? Huh, Ka-go-me."

She slowly turned to face her father. "D-d-dad?" He slowly walked up to her, his eyes crazed. "I-I was j—"

She didn't get to finish as her father punched her in the jaw and she crumbled to the floor. She scooted away as far and as fast as she could from his fury, but he approached her again too quickly. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up so her feet dangled in the air, and they were eye to eye.

"I found out who that Yash kid was," He spoke in a low tone, his breath hot on her face as tears fell down her cheeks. "A hanyou, Kagome." He sneered and threw her against the wall, satisfied with they painful yelp that left her lips. "A low life, dirty hanyou."

_Inuyasha…_

_check yes juliet__  
__i'll be waiting__  
__wishing, wanting__  
__yours for the taking__  
__just sneak out__  
__and don't tell a soul goodbye_

She had to get to him. Slowly Kagome picked her bruised and broken body off the floor. "He's… he's not…"

Niran slapped her cheek, and she stumbled, reaching out to her desk for balance. "He's a piece a shit, and he even changed you." He grabbed his daughter's wrist and pulled her to him, pulling down the collar of her turtle neck, revealing the crescent shaped mark. "You're nothing too, Kagome." He whispered into her ear and she whimpered. "Nothings like you don't deserve to live." HE threw her across the room and she crashed into the wall, struggling to keep from falling. "I'm going to kill you." He began approaching her. "And that abomination you're carrying in your stomach."

Kagome stared wide eyed at her father as he came to her. He… he knew about her baby. He was going to kill them. He was… he was… Kagome looked down at her stomach. She wasn't going to let her child die before it even saw life.

She had to do something, but her limbs wouldn't agree with her. They were shaking just trying to keep her standing and moving a simple inch made her want to scream in pain. She… she…

The rosary.

"Anything to say, Kagome?"

Her father was getting closer. The window was right behind her, her duffel and purse resting by her feet. If she took it off she had a chance that she could land, but what if she still hadn't gotten that trait? What if she was just falling to her death?

_check yes juliet__  
__here's the countdown__  
__3...2...1... now fall in my arms__  
__now they can change the locks__  
__don't let them change your mind_

—"_Jump… I'll catch you"—_

_Inuyasha… _

Kagome used the window sill for support and stood at her full height. The falling rain was loud in her ears as she watched her father's fury. Slowly, her right hand reached for the rosary that hung around her neck.

"Any last words, Kagome?" He was just over a foot away and he was smiling an evil grin. "I'd like something to remember you by."

_lace up your shoes__  
__A O A O ah_

She looked right into his angry eyes and smirked. The rosary was pulled over her head. Her ears disappeared to be replaced with black furry ones on the top of her head. Fangs grew, nails lengthened and sharpened, wounds slowly healed, and flecks of silver streaked her midnight hair.

_here's how we do__  
_

"I hate you."

Kagome quickly grabbed her bags and jumped out the window, arms wrapped protectively around her womb as she fell from the sky, the rain pounding against her.

Her feet met the pavement.

_run baby run__  
__don't ever look back__  
__they'll tear us apart__  
__if you give them the chance__  
__don't sell your heart__  
__don't say we're not meant to be__  
__run baby run__  
__forever will be__  
__you and me__  
_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha closed his eyes thinking of only Kagome. He should be with her. He should have stayed with her no matter what. If they came after her like they did his mother, he would fight for her. He would protect her with his life. He… he shouldn't be here.

He was supposed to be with her.

_we're flying through the night__  
__flying through the night__  
__way up high,__  
__the view from here is getting better with__  
__you by my side_

He was supposed to be at her side.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome ran as fast as she could through the rain which was considerably fast now that the good hanyou traits had finally kicked in.

She heard the engine start when she had tuned the corner about five minutes ago, but she refused to look back over her shoulder. She knew he was chasing after her in his car, but she didn't want to see the proof. The fear would scatter her thoughts and she needed to focus on finding Inuyasha.

She jumped to the roof of a house and ran across the tops. He wouldn't be able to see her if she ran above him.

_run baby run__  
__don't ever look back__  
__they'll tear us apart__  
__if you give them the chance__  
__don't sell your heart__  
__don't say we're not meant to be__  
_

Where was he? Where could he be? She had to find him or—

The Karaoke bar.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_run baby run__  
__don't ever look back__  
__they'll tear us apart__  
__if you give them the chance__  
_

Her father was set on ruining them.

_don't sell your heart__  
_

_Don't change, Kagome. _Inuyasha thought. _Stay with me, please._

_don't say we're not meant to be_  
_run baby run forever will be…_

The first time she talked to him:

_"I was just trying to be nice and make a new friend."_

_"Why? You seem to have a lot already."_

_"You just seem different. Now can you tell me your name?"_

_"Inuyasha."_

… _you and me__  
_

-0-0-0-0-0-

She threw the doors to the Karaoke bar opened and saw him finishing up on stage.

"INUYASHA!"

She was tired, fatigued, and the adrenaline rush was wearing off. Her wounds still hurt and her eyes began to droop. Her legs shook beneath her and she began falling forward when he caught her.

She looked up and smiled lazily at him. Gods, she missed him.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's bruised face and the way her face twisted in pain when he held her too tight. "K-kagome! Wh-what…"

He had let this happen to her. If he hadn't ran away this would have never happened. He… he had failed her.

"We have to go. Now." Though weak and hoarse, the urgency was evident. "In… in my bag. The money… passport."

He looked down at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?" His voice was weak as he looked at the swelling on her face. His fingers ghosted over the black and blue mark.

"My… my mom left it for me. She's in America. There's enough money for both of us to get tickets. We have to leave now though." He face twisted in pain and she curled up, trying to hold back the hiss of pain. "My… my dad was following me."

"Kagome…"

"Please, Inuyasha. I can't… I can't go without you."

"But…I just… I just _left you." _Anger and self hate grew in him. "If I hadn't left you in the hall none of this would have happened. I… I let this happen. You… you don't really want me to come." He looked away from her. "I can't protect you."

"Inuyasha," he wouldn't look at her. "You _can _protect me, you just made a mistake. It happens, but… but if you leave me I'll…I'll hate you forever. I'll damn your name to hell every night if you leave me and I'll pray you get eaten by sharks." She was tired and the tears fell down her cheeks and she clutched the front of his shirt. "Don't leave me Inuyasha, okay? D-don't leave me."

He was quiet.

"Okay."

She finally let her eyes close and sleep claim her.

"Good."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Get your filthy paws off my daughter!"

The man Inuyasha had come to hate entered the bar just as Kagome fell asleep. Finally, he was facing the disgusting creature put here on earth. The real being that didn't belong. Now Kagome was asleep and couldn't stop him.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and handed her over to Miroku's dad who had joined the scene. He then turned back to Niran, flexing his hand and preparing his claws.

"I don't think you have the right to be considered her father," he spoke in a low tone, anger building up inside of him. "What kind of father beats his daughter to death, threatens to kill her, and leaves her in tears and blood almost every night?"

Niran approached Inuyasha. "You're nothing but a filthy hanyou. Place a hand on me and they'll lock you up so fast you won't ever see my daughter again."

Inuyasha tensed. The cops wouldn't hesitate to throw him away, but he wanted one, just _one_ hit on him. He wanted to see his face bloodied and hear a yelp of pain. He just wanted one hit, and he'd leave.

"Can't even do anything now," Niran smirked as he watched the conflict pass through Inuyasha's amber eyes. "All that power and you still can't lay a finger on me. You don't deserve anything or anybody. I have no idea why my daughter even chose you. You'd do nothing but watch her die in the end, unable t—"

He punched him in the face as hard as he could, a crack sounding and blood began to fall. Niran fell back, knocked out.

He was done

It took all he had not to hit him again and again, but he didn't. HE turned to Miroku's dad and took Kagome back.

"You should go, kid. Go to America like she was saying," the owner placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I'll tell your pops you said bye."

Inuyasha was still for a moment before he slowly nodded.

Then he left.

-0-0-0-0-0-

When Kagome awoke again everything was alarmingly bright. She looked around to see that there were a lot of people surrounding her, sitting in the many seats that were available. She was about to panic, when a pair of familiar gold eyes filled her vision.

"Kagome?" His soft voice asked and she instantly relaxed throwing her arms around him.

"Inuyasha," she cried into his shoulder. "Are… are we…"

Inuyasha nodded before standing from his where he knelt position and taking the seat beside her and she instantly crawled into his lap, needing to be near him. His hand stroked her bulging stomach and she calmed.

"We're going to go to America and meet your mom, and get married, and turn out fine," Inuyasha whispered into her ear and tears began building up in the back of her eyes. "And I'm never going to leave you again, Kagome." He kissed her temple. "Ever."

"I love you, Inuyasha," she whispered a tear falling down her cheek.

"I love you too, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and looked around the waiting area. Almost everybody was glaring at them, but when she looked down her rosary had been replaced around her neck. She looked up at Inuyasha who seemed impassive to it all.

"Doesn't it… doesn't it bother you?" she whispered, unsure if she should have brought up the subject.

Inuyasha brought his lips down on hers, taking her by surprise, but she quickly melted against him. When he pulled back she reached up to massage his soft ears.

"They don't matter," he whispered, moving to nuzzled her shoulder by her mate mark. "As long as I'm the same in your eyes."

"Now boarding flight to America…"

"Come on, Kagome," Inuyasha coaxed as he slid her off his lap and stood, taking her hand. "Let's take you home."

"No, stupid," she teased as she followed him. "It's _our _home."

"_Welcome to my life"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**The End!**_

_**Alright so Welcome to My Life has sadly come to an end. Well, only slightly sad b/c I love finishing up my stories. This is my second completed story in this weekend! Well slick me down and call me butter because I am on a roll! Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the story and THANK YOU FOR READING/REVIEWING! I loved getting y'all's reviews and I'm gonna miss you all! I'm not going to do a sequel so don't ask, b/c I have no idea for a sequel. Well this is it for WTML! Bye!**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


End file.
